Donne moi tes mains
by Alpheratz9
Summary: TERMINEE.Sans complexe une histoire d'amour : Passion, trahisons, rupture, retrouvailles etc... McShep pour ne pas changer. Titre : Superbe poème d'Aragon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi

1 ) Le déluge

-Fichue planète, fichus indigènes !

-McKay, ce n'est pas le moment ! hurla John Sheppard en tirant le scientifique par la manche, il faut trouver un abri et vite !

-Et Ronon et Teyla ?

Ils se débrouilleront, j'essayerais de les contacter plus tard.

Le colonel avisa un arbre énorme et entraîna le scientifique dessous. Ils se retrouvèrent plus où moins à l'abri de la pluie torrentielle.

Mais cela ne pouvait être que provisoire, ils étaient trempés et Rodney grelottait de froid. Il sautillait sur place les mains sous ses aisselles dans une vaine tentative pour les réchauffer.

-Je vais attraper une pneumonie, c'est certain, brailla t-il, vous allez voir et ce sera de votre faute. Carson va vous tuer !.

-Bouclez-là, McKay, grogna le militaire agacé. Là c'était sûr, McKay était bien fichu d'attraper une pneumonie rien que pour l'embêter. Et il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Elisabeth allait le sermonner sur ses responsabilités, Beckett lui pomperait en représailles la moitié de son sang pour lui apprendre à prendre soin des membres de son équipe, surtout quand un de ces membres, le patient le plus pénible des deux galaxies risquait de se retrouver coincé pour un mois à l'infirmerie, mettant tout le monde sur les nerfs. La seule chose de positif était que le personnel médical organisait à chaque fois une petite fête pour célébrer le départ de Rodney.

Bien sûr le scientifique ne l'avait jamais su.

John Sheppard évalua la situation. Des trombes d'eau se déversaient autour d'eux, ils étaient frigorifiés et pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre le jumper. D'ailleurs avec ce rideau de pluie autour d'eux ils n'y voyaient pas à cinquante mètres. Il espéra que Teyla et Ronon aient trouvé un abri de leur coté.

Il s'aperçut que le scientifique le fusillait du regard. Evidemment il n'avait pas apprécié l'injonction de se taire. Des petites rigoles d'eau coulaient de ses cheveux et ruisselaient sur son visage pour terminer leur course dans les plis de son blouson. Et les yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

-Vous me dites à moi de la boucler colonel ? Hurla t-il les poings sur les hanches. Si vous l'aviez bouclé tout à l'heure au lieu de faire votre joli-cœur nous n'en serions pas là mais non, monsieur n'a pas pu se retenir, une paire de … Rodney porta les mains à sa poitrine dans un geste mimant deux formes rondes et notre Don Juan perd tous ses moyens !

-Déjà, ce n'était pas une paire mais deux, répliqua le colonel vexé et figurez vous que je voulais seulement me montrer poli !

-En faisant du charme aux épouses du chef ? Sourires séducteurs, clins d'œils, regards lubriques, compliments douteux sur leurs formes généreuses et j'en passe. Décidément vous marchez le pénis en avant colonel !

-McKay ! s'écria le militaire outré, ce n'est pas vrai. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient les femmes du chef. Vous vous rendez compte quand même, des jumelles, il doit pas s'ennuyer cet homme-là ! Et puis ce sont elles qui me regardaient avec insistance, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ? Cria le scientifique hors de lui. La vérité c'est que vous êtes un obsédé et qu'à cause de vous je vais tomber gravement malade et comment la cité va fonctionner sans moi hein ? Et en plus nous ne savons pas où se trouve le jumper et…

-Et combien de fois nous avons eu des ennuis à cause de vous McKay ? le coupa vertement le militaire. Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois où vous nous avez mis dans des situations impossibles avec vos réflexions désastreuses sur les peuples que nous avons rencontré !

Le regard bleu lança des éclairs.

-Peut-être colonel mais moi je sais me tenir quand je vois une femme, je n'ai pas le pénis qui se met au garde à vous à chaque paire de seins qui passe !

-Ca suffit McKay !

John Sheppard respira un grand coup dans une dérisoire tentative afin de reprendre son self contrôle. Il n'en revenait pas, ils étaient perdus, trempés, ils crevaient de froid et ils trouvaient tout de même le moyen de se disputer.

Le scientifique venait sans doute de saisir lui aussi l'absurdité de leur querelle parce qu'il se taisait, se contentant de rester là, transi. Il passa sa main sur son front et releva en épis les cheveux coupés courts, fixant le militaire avec embarras.

-Bon Rodney, décida le colonel radouci, nous ne pouvons pas rester sous cet arbre, il faut trouver un abri sans quoi il va finir par nous pousser des branchies.

Le canadien eut un petit sourire et regarda autour de lui.

-Mais on n'y voit rien, objecta t-il.

Sheppard réfléchit. Quand ils étaient arrivés avec le jumper il avait aperçu au loin quelques vieilles maisons à moitié en ruine qui semblaient abandonnées. Ils avaient appris un peu plus tard qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien village que les habitants avaient déserté longtemps auparavent, quand les carrières qu'ils exploitaient avaient fini par gagner sur les habitations.

Puis tout avait mal tourné, ils étaient partis précipitamment et une minute plus tard la pluie s'était abattue, torrentielle et bouchant l'horizon, leur faisant perdre leurs repères. Il avait heureusement empoigné Rodney par le bras juste avant que les silouhettes de Ronon et Teyla ne disparaissent au loin.

N'empêche que…

Le militaire pensait être dans la bonne direction. Il lui semblait distinguer la masse sombre d'une falaise, celle dans laquelle la carrière avait pris naissance. S'ils pouvaient y arriver, ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri et peut-être même faire du feu. Heureusement ils avaient pu récupérer leurs sacs avant d'être expulsés manu militari du village. C'étaient des sacs de l'armée, solides et surtout étanches, ils pourraient grignoter quelque chose et mettre au moins un tee-shirt sec.

-Ecoutez Rodney, décida t-il, nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Vous me faites confiance ?

Le scientifique le regarda eberlué. Bien sûr qu'il faisait confiance à John Sheppard, sinon il n'aurait pas fait partie de son équipe. Ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui n'y changeait rien. Le militaire était un homme sûr et il ne s'était jamais senti en insécurité avec lui.

Au contraire.

Il hocha la tête gravement.

John Sheppard regarda le canadien se demandant quelles étaient les pensées de l'autre homme. Rodney le fixait l'air un peu étonné mais confiant, ses yeux bleus semblaient immenses et des gouttes de pluie s'accrochaient aux longs cils alors que les petits épis des cheveux retombaient sous le poids de l'eau. Malgré lui Sheppard leva la main et repoussa la mèche en arrière, dégageant le large front.

-Allons-y, déclara t-il, coupant court au moment de gêne que son geste avait créé. Ne me lâchez pas McKay !

Le scientifique acquiesça. Le militaire referma fermement sa main sur son bras et l'entraîna sous l'orage au pas de course.

La pluie redoubla de violence et un premier éclair zébra le ciel sombre suivi d'un coup de tonnerre. Rodney eut l'impression que la terre tremblait sous leurs pieds. Aveuglé par l'eau qui coulait dans ses yeux, assourdi par le tonnerre, il se laissait guider, s'en remettant totalement au militaire qui serrait son poignet avec force, l'entraînant vers l'avant sans jamais le lâcher, même lorsqu'il trébucha dans une racine. John ne perdit pas de temps et le releva, insensible aux jérémiades du canadien.

Cette fois ci la chance fut de leur coté. Ils ne furent pas longs à atteindre l'ancien village. John distingua une masse sombre à quelques mètres devant eux. Il lâcha un cri de victoire.

Ils foncèrent sous la pluie crépitante jusqu'à l'entrée de la vieille bicoque qui céda sans effort sous la poussée du militaire, il entraîna Rodney à l'intérieur et d'un seul geste les deux hommes repoussèrent la porte.

L'instant d'avant ils couraient dans l'enfer bruyant d'un déluge antédiluvien et celui d'après ils étaient à l'abri, les joues posées sur une lourde porte de bois, les paumes encore plaquées contre les planches grossièrement clouées, haletants, épuisés, les yeux fermés, goûtant ces quelques secondes qui faisaient toute la différence.

A nouveau le tonnerre gronda, les assourdissant. Ils ouvrirent les yeux ensemble. L'eau ruisselait encore sur leurs visage. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, Rodney fasciné par cette bouche humide aux lèvres sensuelles, John, les oreilles bourdonnantes, la tête lourde, perdu dans les grands yeux bleus où il pouvait lire un peu de crainte mais également quelque chose que Rodney pouvait certainement déceler dans ses yeux à lui, de l'envie, un désir profond, violent qui devait être assouvi.

Immédiatement.

_A suivre._


	2. 2  L'orage

CE CHAPITRE COMPREND UN LEMON

2 ) L'orage

L'air était chargé d'électricité. Rodney sentit sa peau hérissée par la chair de poule. Les paumes toujours posées à plat contre le bois, les yeux plongés dans ceux de John Sheppard, hypnotisé. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine.

Les deux hommes s'étaient figés, la joue encore appuyée contre la lourde porte puis imperceptiblement leurs visages se rapprochèrent, glissant lentement l'un vers l'autre.

Un éclair illumina l'espace clos, les enveloppant brièvement dans une lumière intense suivie rapidement par un coup de tonnerre qui fit vibrer les vieux murs.

Un même élan les jeta sans qu'ils en aient véritablement conscience dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la seconde suivante leurs bouches s'entredévoraient, leurs langues se battaient furieusement alors qu'un violent désir les étreignait.

Le besoin de respirer fut tout de même le plus fort, ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour mieux se reprendre. Avant que Rodney ne puisse dire un mot le militaire le plaqua rudement contre la porte et s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, les mordillant au passage et s'engouffra de nouveau dans sa bouche.

Rodney gémit. Le baiser avait un goût légèrement cuivré ce qui l'excita considérablement. Maintenant John léchait ses lèvres gonflées et dans un sursaut de lucidité le scientifique se dit qu'il allait bêtement éjaculer dans son pantalon comme un adolescent trop pressé.

Il en était certainement de même pour son compagnon car celui se détacha brusquement mais ce fut pour mieux s'attaquer à ses vêtements. Avec fébrilité John déboutonnait son gilet en kevlar et lui s'escrimait à enlever les couches de vêtements trempés qui collaient au corps du militaire.

Les deux hommes s'activaient sans un mot, le silence seulement percé par leurs respirations saccadées et le déluge qui tombait dehors. Les mains s'activaient avec fébrilité, impatience, recherchant les peaux nues, les mettant à découvert, les léchant au passage, embrassant passionnément les morceaux de chairs qui se dévoilaient. Parfois le tonnerre éclatait et répercutait contre les vieilles pierres, les faisant un peu sursauter mais sans les distraire de leur activité. Les vêtements trempés tombaient en tas sur le sol, les deux hommes trop pressés pour s'en soucier, loin de toute pensée rationnelle.

Ils se retrouvèrent torses nus, leurs poitrines humides frottant l'une contre l'une, leurs mains courrant sur leurs dos, descendant empoigner les fesses encore recouvertes de tissus. Leurs sexes frottaient l'un contre l'autre à travers les pantalons. Les baisers reprirent, sauvages, possessifs. Puis la bouche de John descendit le long du cou de Rodney en une traînée brûlante de baisers. Il arriva aux mamelons sensibles et les suça longuement l'un après l'autre, arrachant des râles de plaisir au scientifique. Puis il libera les tétons maltraités et ses dents éraflèrent la clavicule pour se refermer sur l'épaule, marquant son amoureux comme lui appartenant.

Rodney cria mais ne se débattit pas. John lécha longuement l'épiderme tuméfié et le scientifique ferma les yeux, goûtant les sensations sur sa peau, ressentant pleinement les réponses de son corps aux caresses de son amant.

Puis le militaire, hagard, l'entraîna au centre de la pièce. Rodney devina qu'il cherchait un endroit afin de continuer leurs ébats. Il frissonna.

Un nouvel éclair les illumina, révélant l'intérieur de la vieille masure aux deux hommes. Le sol était jonché d'une espèce de paille brune. John n'hésita pas. Il extirpa de leurs sacs les pulls qui s'y trouvaient et les étala .

Les deux hommes entraînés par l'urgence de leur désir se reprirent et tombèrent au sol sur la couche improvisée. John entreprit de détacher la ceinture du scientifique et l'incita à soulever les reins. Il descendit avec difficulté le pantalon mouillé qui collait à la peau ainsi que son caleçon puis lui ota chaussures et chaussettes.

Rodney sentit un long frisson le traverser. Il était là, nu, vulnérable au possible, brûlant de désir, le sexe dur collé sur son ventre, allongé sur le sol d'une vieille maison, à la merci de John Sheppard. L'autre homme, à genoux entre ses jambes, parcourait son corps avec un regard de prédateur qui l'excitait et le faisait gémir d'envie.

Les mains du militaire, accompagnées de sa bouche repartirent avec fébrilité à la découverte du corps nu du scientifique, laissant de longues traces rouges, des contusions, des marques de dents. Rodney s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était cet homme sur lui qui le faisait crier de plaisir et à qui il se remettait totalement.

Répondant naturellement au désir de domination non formulé mais évident de John Sheppard il s'abandonna complètement et lui laissa la commande.

Les gémissements, les cris, les grognements de son amant parvenaient au scientifique à travers la brume de son cerveau. Il se sentait pris dans une gangue de plaisir. Il vit le militaire de dresser au dessus de lui, le pénis en érection, fier, droit et entrouvrit la bouche pour le goûter. John poussa son sexe entre les lèvres roses et Rodney le sentit lourd sur sa langue. Il le suça longuement appréciant le goût du fluide qui s'en échappait déjà. Le colonel râlait de plaisir, entreprenant de longs et lents va-et-vient dans sa bouche.

Puis brusquement John se retira et Rodney gémit de frustration mais des lèvres pleines et passionnées prirent la relève dans un long baiser avant que deux mains chaudes et fermes ne le saisissent par la taille et le retournent sur son estomac. Il sentit le sexe dur de l'autre homme s'immiscer dans le sillon de ses fesses. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le pull noir posé sous lui en guise de drap et il gémit dans l'anticipation du plaisir.

Un nouvel éclair perça la semi pénombre et le tonnerre éclata de nouveau. Cette fois ci Rodney sentit véritablement le sol trembler sous son corps et il fut parcouru de vibrations alors que John soulevait ses hanches et les ramenait vers lui tout en le pénétrant et l'étirant de ses longs doigts humides. Rodney cria et se mit à prier pour plus. Son corps ondulait sous la caresse brûlante et il entendait son amant murmurer son prénom à ses oreilles comme une litanie.

-Rodney, Rodney, Rodney…

Cela ne semblait pas devoir s'arrêter et son nom prononcé avec une voix aussi chargée de passion et de désir l'accompagnait aussi sûrement à la jouissance que le sexe épais et puissant de John qui le pénétrait, le brûlait et l'entraînait vers l'orgasme alors que l'orage déclinait dans le fracas violent des derniers coups de tonnerre.

Une main s'enroula autour de son pénis mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Avant que John ne l'ait touché il jouissait déjà en criant dans de longs jets blancs qui se répandaient sur son ventre et sur le sol. Les cris gutturaux de son compagnon lui parvinrent dans le brouillard de son plaisir et il sentit une brusque chaleur en lui tandis que des doigts serraient avec force la chair de ses hanches.

Les deux hommes s'abattirent lentement au sol, enfin rassasiés. John resta quelques instants couché sur le dos de son amant, encore enfoui en lui puis son sexe finit par s'échapper et il se laissa tomber sur le coté, entraînant Rodney dans le cercle de ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps serrés l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur chaleur et écoutant l'orage s'éloigner et la pluie crépitante battre sur le toit et autour de la maison.

A suivre… 


	3. 3  Après l'orage

3 ) Après l'orage

L'orage déclinait rapidement et les derniers coups de tonnerre leur parvinrent assourdis par la distance. Le crépitement de la pluie sur le toit et autour de la maison s'amenuisa lentement jusqu'à finir par disparaître complètement.

John Sheppard ouvrit les yeux, surpris par le silence après le vacarme des éléments. Il s'étira un peu et ressentit pour la première fois la dureté du sol. Il grimaça. Décidément il commençait à ressentir les effets de l'age. Il y avait encore quelques années il aurait pu dormir sur une planche de clous mais maintenant il appréciait un certain confort.

Et puis il faisait frais. L'air était saturé d'humidité et la sueur refroidissait sur sa peau.

Le militaire observa l'homme qui lui faisait face. Rodney commençait à émerger de sa douce léthargie et il avait de chair de poule. John caressa la courbe douce de l'épaule. La peau était humide et froide. Ils allaient devoir se rhabiller rapidement avant de prendre mal.

John était encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il n'en revenait pas, ils avaient agi sous l'impulsion du moment. Sûrement quand même que cela couvait depuis un moment. Ils avaient certainement cédé à un désir qui était déjà profondément ancré en eux.

Mais qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant. Lui même à ce moment là ne savait pas trop ou il en était et ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise.

Comment allaient-ils gérer cela ?

Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il cédait à ce genre d'envie et il ne savait plus le nombre de fois où il avait baisé ainsi sans se poser de question, sans aucune conséquence, juste pour satisfaire une envie pressante et mutuelle.

Mais là bien sûr ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Il venait de baiser comme un dingue avec le scientifique en chef d'Atlantis et accessoirement un membre de son équipe et plus encore, il s'agissait de Rodney McKay.

Le militaire ne fit pas l'erreur de penser que cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Rodney était quelqu'un de particulier et rien de ce qui le concernait n'était anodin. Il ne devait pas prendre cela à la légère. Il se demanda quelles seraient les conséquences de leurs actes. Il ne savait même pas s'il était amoureux du scientifique où bien si c'était seulement une attirance physique réciproque.

N'empêche que ça avait été fantastique. Il en ressentait encore les répercutions dans son corps et se sentit durcir de nouveau au souvenir de leur étreinte. Cela avait été..intense. Oui c'était le mot qu'il cherchait, intense.

Il s'aperçut que Rodney le fixait d'un air songeur. John se demanda quelles pouvaient bien être les pensées du scientifique à ce moment là. En tout cas il était sûr que cela devait gamberger ferme derrière ce large front. Est-ce que Rodney se remémorait lui aussi leur étreinte ? Est-ce qu'il extrapolait ? Tirait-il des conclusions où bien songeait-il aux conséquences ? Ou bien regrettait-il ce qu'il considérait peut-être comme un moment de folie ?

La main de John quitta l'épaule de son amant rougie par le froid, y laissant imprimée la marque blanche de ses doigts.

-Je…

-Tu…

Les deux hommes venaient de prendre simultanément la parole. Ils échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

-Tu disais ? Questionna le scientifique.

-Non, toi, tu allais dire quoi ?

-Euh, rien, rien du tout.

-Tu ne veux rien dire ? ça c'est une première, émit le militaire avec une moue taquine, j'ai pas l'habitude là.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

-Shttt, je plaisantais l'apaisa John. Ca va toi ? s'enquit-il, mentionnant implicitement leur étreinte.

Le canadien hésita quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

-Et toi ? questionna t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-C'est OK pour moi.

-OK comment ?

-Je sais pas, répondit John légèrement embarrassé, OK comme OK, voilà.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quand un courant d'air les fit frissonner.

-On ferait mieux de se rhabiller, je crois, remarqua le militaire, c'est un coup à faire une pneumonie.

Le scientifique acquiesça , les deux hommes se relevèrent et se vêtirent dans un silence gêné. Il récupérèrent les tee shirts secs que John avait utilisé en guise de drap et entreprirent d'enfiler leurs pantalons mouillés ce qui leur rendait la tache malaisée. Ils se tortillèrent tant bien que mal et tirèrent dessus avec effort tant les vêtements collaient à la peau. La vue du colonel bataillant avec son pantalon et grognant sous l'effort dérida le scientifique qui ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

-Capitaine Kirk n'assure pas jusqu'au bout à ce que je vois. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

La plaisanterie détendit l'atmosphère. Ils se mirent à rire.

-Essaye déjà de remonter le tien, riposta le militaire.

En effet Rodney s'escrimait à faire passer au tissu mouillé et récalcitrant l'obstacle de ses fesses.

-Hfumff, grogna le scientifique rougissant sous l'effort, brrr, c'est glacé, ça y est, s'exclama t-il sur un ton triomphal, j'y suis arrivé !

Il boucla sa ceinture, examina son gilet trempé et renonça à s'en vêtir. Il le fourra dans son sac à dos et enfila ses chaussures humides.

Tout en s'habillant, il se demandait ce que John pouvait bien penser de tout cela. Lui-même se sentait embarrassé. Que représentait-il pour son ami ? Juste un coup, comme ça en passant ou bien était-ce plus important ? Et lui, où en était-il ? Etait-il amoureux ? En vérité il n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant il avait du mal à réfléchir sur ses sentiments. Il pouvait parier qu'en fait le militaire n'était pas plus avancé que lui là-dessus. Il n'y avait pas eu après l'acte de baisers passionnés ni de serments d'amour, pas de mots tendres ni de promesses. Mais cela avait été extraordinaire. Il avait vécu passionnément chaque moment de leur étreinte, il s'était abandonné à John Sheppard comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne de sa vie, répondant naturellement aux désirs de l'autre homme, y trouvant un plaisir absolu. Pour la première fois il avait senti un sentiment de complémentarité avec une autre personne.

Mais maintenant il se rendait compte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait revenir sur ce qui s'était passé. Leur mutisme trahissait bien leur embarras mutuel.

Il finit de lacer ses chaussures et se releva. Le militaire était déjà prêt et l'attendait.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant. John se rapprocha et caressa brièvement sa joue.

-Rodney… commença t-il.

La radio accrochée à sa hanche se mit soudain à grésiller.

-Colonel Sheppard, ici Teyla.

Tandis que le militaire conversait avec l'athosienne et indiquait leur position, Rodney ouvrit la lourde de bois. La clarté du dehors l'aveugla quelque secondes. Le ciel était d'un bleu turquoise, il ne restait de l'orage que le sol détrempé et l'eau qui finissait de s'écouler des toits de l'ancien village.

Il leva son visage et l'exposa à la chaleur du soleil, c'était bon.

A suivre… 


	4. 4 Sur Atlantis

4) Sur Atlantis

John et Rodney passèrent la semaine suivante à tenter de s'éviter, chacun d'eux déployant de nombreux efforts afin de ne pas se rencontrer ni au mess ni dans les couloirs de la cité.

Quand inévitablement leurs chemins se rencontraient, ils feignaient l'un et l'autre d'être très occupés et s'enfuyaient précipitamment. Lors des réunions, ils passaient leur temps à éviter que leurs regards ne se croisent, fixant ostensiblement un point derrière l'autre quand ils étaient obligés de s'adresser la parole ou bien examinant avec attention le plafond.

A tel point que le militaire avait surpris Elisabeth examinant avec perplexité la voûte après un briefing où Rodney et lui-même avaient passé les yeux plus souvent au ciel qu'au niveau des personnes présentes. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant là-haut.

A la fin de la semaine, John Sheppard, excédé prit une décision. Il se trouvait dans la salle d'entraînement en compagnie du major Lorne et bourrait de coup de poing le punching-ball pendu devant lui tout en réfléchissant. C'était stupide, ils faudrait bien qu'ils communiquent de nouveau cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, il devait avoir une explication avec Rodney.

Parce que bien évidemment c'était lui qui devrait faire le premier pas, sans aucun doute. S'il comptait sur le scientifique pour cela, ils n'avaient pas fini de déployer des ruses de sioux afin de continuer ce jeu de cache-cache stupide.

Et puis il y avait les missions. Rien que pour cela ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à s'ignorer.

Il fixa le punching-ball d'un air résolu.

-Rodney McKay, à nous deux, déclara t-il fermement s'adressant à l'objet.

-Dites colonel, vous parlez tout seul ? s'enquit le major Lorne d'un ton inquiet en le dévisageant.

-Mais non Lorne, vous êtes aveugle où quoi ? rétorqua le militaire avec hargne, vous voyez bien que je discute avec Bozo le clown.

-Ah ! Ben j'ai cru entendre le nom de McKay, excusez moi, ça c'est sûr que personne n'irait le confondre avec un clown, et encore moins avec un punching-ball même si des fois ça fait envie, déclara t-il d'un ton rêveur.

John Sheppard, exaspéré se demanda quelques secondes à quelle sauce il allait manger son collègue, ce n'était pas les corvées qui manquaient sur Atlantis, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Mais finalement devant le regard subitement inquiet du major il se ravisa. Après tout ce dernier n'avait pas tort, il avait bien envie de taper sur Rodney, histoire de savoir ce qui se passait dans cette tête dure de canadien, enfin, pas de le taper vraiment, il se sentait plutôt d'humeur à massacrer quiconque ferait le moindre mal au scientifique mais tout de même !

-Colonel ?

Il s'aperçut que Lorne le regardait d'un air bizarre.

-Ca va major, le rassura t-il, allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans la pièce adjacente où se trouvaient les douches. Ils se déshabillèrent sans aucune gêne. John s'engagea sous le jet brûlant, les pensées toujours fixées sur le scientifique. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était de ne pas regretter ce qui s'était passé même si apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quelle suite donner à cela.

Tout en se savonnant John Sheppard observa machinalement l'homme qui occupait l'autre douche. Lorne était occupé à régler l'eau. Quand cette dernière eut atteint la température voulue il se positionna avec délice sous le jet chaud et s'étira. Le colonel détailla le jeu des muscles qui roulaient sous la peau bronzée. Un corps ferme, dur, spartiate.

Rien à voir avec Rodney. Le scientifique avait la peau blanche, laiteuse même et sa chair était à la fois ferme et tendre, douce au toucher. Il se souvint comment l'autre homme répondait si bien à ses désirs, ce corps si _confortable,_ bien sûr c'était bizarre de songer ainsi à un corps mais c'était l'impression qu'il en avait eu : Confortable, accueillant, chaud, moelleux, lui donnant tant de plaisir. Cela avait été à la fois frénétique, passionné mais tendre aussi. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi, attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants.

-…et je crois que vous avez projeté une mission sur Thenora, non ?

Mais que disait Lorne ? Perdu dans ses pensées John n'avait pas saisi la question du major. Ce dernier s'en aperçut.

-Je parlais de la prochaine mission sur Thenora Colonel, vous m'avez désigné pour y participer.

-Ah oui et le lieutenant Cadman également, vous la préviendrez.

-Il y aura des civils colonels ?

-Le docteur Carson et le docteur McKay.

-Hum !

-Ca vous pose un problème major ?

-Non, pas du tout colonel, c'est que McKay est parfois un peu difficile pour ne pas dire pénible même. Et puis on dirait qu'il attire les ennuis, enfin, c'est mon avis, hein, tenta de se rattraper le major qui à la mine soudain pincée de son supérieur eut subitement le sentiment d'avoir commis une bévue.

-Et bien gardez votre avis pour vous à l'avenir major, rétorqua Sheppard froidement en se saisissant d'une serviette. Il se sécha rapidement et décida d'affronter Rodney tout de suite. Il avait prit une décision et cela ne servait à rien de la reporter.

Il salua son collègue et prit la direction des quartiers du scientifique.

Le major Lorne le regarda partir avec soulagement. Sheppard était franchement mal viré aujourd'hui. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans cet état. Il cogita quelques minutes puis finalement haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas son problème après tout.

_A suivre…._


	5. 5  Explication

5 ) Explication

Le colonel Sheppard tira sur l'oreiller et parvint à en ramener un bout sous sa tête, arrachant par là un grognement de protestation de l'autre occupant dudit oreiller.

-Dis, tu pourrais partager un peu quand même, riposta le militaire sans se démonter. Il cala le coussin confortablement sous son crane et émit un bâillement sonore.

-Tu comptes dormir là ? S'inquiéta son compagnon en lui jetant un regard de biais.

-Hum, pourquoi pas, ça te gênerait ?

-Je sais pas.

La réponse laconique intrigua le militaire qui se tourna sur le coté. Il observa son ami avec intérêt tout en promenant son index sur la large poitrine, traçant un chemin dans le fin duvet où scintillaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Les doigts dessinèrent les contours des mamelons roses, faisant frissonner leur propriétaire. John Sheppard sourit, Rodney McKay était un amoureux très sensuel…et très passionné également.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Deux heures auparavant :_

Le militaire avait pris congé du major Lorne avec la ferme intention de discuter avec Rodney de leur petite aventure, ou plutôt pour être précis de leurs ébats torrides sur la dernière planète qu'ils avaient visité . Il avait frappé à la porte des quartiers du scientifique. Le canadien s'était enquis de l'identité de son visiteur et Sheppard n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand le scientifique l'avait éconduit d'un « chuis pas là, y'a personne ! », de la plus absolue mauvaise foi.

-McKay, ouvrez, il faut qu'on parle, ça ne peut plus durer, avait plaidé le militaire.

-De quoi ?

Là John Sheppard était resté confondu.

-Mais…vous savez bien !

-Nan, je vois pas, et puis j'ai du travail. Il y a des gens qui bossent dans cette cité vous savez !.

Le militaire commençait à sentir sa patience s'envoler.

-Rodney, ouvrez cette porte tout de suite ! asséna t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Toujours rien. Ca ne pouvait pas durer, quelqu'un allait bien finir par passer dans ce foutu couloir et l'apercevrait en train de supplier ce foutu scientifique pour qu'il lui ouvre sa foutue porte.

C'était sûr que ça ferait jaser.

-Rodney, si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte dans les dix secondes, je vous jure que je l'enfonce, menaça t-il.

-Il faut bien être un militaire pour requérir à la violence alors que vous avez le gène ATA naturel et qu'aucune porte ne vous résiste sur cette cité, railla le scientifique.

Le militaire discerna avec plaisir l'inévitable pointe de jalousie percer sous les paroles de l'autre homme.

-Allons Rodney, susurra John d'une voix radoucie, si nous devons continuer les missions ensemble nous devons bien en discuter et puis je ne suis pas venu seul, j'ai une grosse barre de Toblerone dans ma poche, décréta t-il, utilisant sa dernière arme.

La porte s'entrebâilla aussitôt et le scientifique passa un nez prudent à l'extérieur. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le colonel s'engouffra à l'intérieur et referma mentalement. C'était bon, il était dans la place et n'avait pas l'intention de s'en faire déloger avant d'avoir eu une discussion sérieuse avec ce maudit canadien.

Un canadien fort remonté d'ailleurs, il se tenait campé droit sur ses jambes au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, le menton relevé d'un air de défi et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-J'exige une explication ! exigea t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Sheppard en resta de nouveau comme deux ronds de flan.

-Quoi ? Quel culot ! c'est moi qui vous supplie depuis quasiment une semaine pour que nous parlions, j'ai dû pratiquement enfoncer votre porte pour pouvoir vous approcher à moins d'un mètre et vous avez le toupet d'essayer de retourner la situation !

-C'est pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd ! brailla le scientifique.

-Alors cessez d'hurler !

-Je n'hurle pas, je discute, c'est ce que vous vouliez non ? brailla l'autre homme.

John tiqua, Rodney allait alerter toute la ville s'il continuait sur ce ton. Il n'avait pas le choix, il sortit l'arme de sa poche.

Rodney changea aussitôt d'attitude, un éclair s'alluma dans ses yeux et il se radoucit. Sa langue rose passa lentement sur ses lèvres, y laissant une traînée luisante et son regard se mit à briller de convoitise, presque autant que celui du militaire qui avait les yeux fixé sur la bouche entrouverte de son ami, fasciné par le jeu de la langue qui pourléchait les contours de sa bouche.

Là tout s'était embrouillé dans l'esprit de John Sheppard. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir comblé l'espace entre eux, attrapé Rodney par la taille et s'être attaqué à cette bouche succulente avec voracité. Il se souvenait même que la barre de chocolat, son arme ultime avait volé à travers la pièce.

Et ils avaient remis ça.

Passionnément, avec la même force que la dernière fois ils avaient fait l'amour, comme s'ils étaient toujours dans l'urgence. La seule différence était qu'ils bénéficiaient d'un certain confort mais cela avait été tout aussi intense.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Maintenant :_

-Tu ne voudrais pas que je reste dormir ? répéta le militaire tout en caressant les pointes des seins du scientifique. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle.

-Si, bien sûr, gémit Rodney mais nous…sa voix s'éteignit comme un coup de langue bien placé le fit se cambrer de plaisir.

-Tu disais ?

-Nous …nous devions discuter, émit le scientifique dans un râle.

-Tu veux discuter ?

-Oui…non…je ne sais paaaas !

La langue reprit le même chemin, Rodney oublia toute velléité de discussion et s'abandonna de nouveau au plaisir.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes enfin assouvis s'adossèrent à la tête du lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Les draps était sales, froissés, poisseux de sperme et de sueur mais ils s'en fichaient.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda John.

Rodney ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre le sens de la question. C'était le moment d'être honnête, ils ne pouvaient pas différer cela. Ils devaient prendre des décisions dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il d'une voix tremblante, je suis bien là avec toi, j'aime faire l'amour avec toi et comment nous le faisons et j'ai envie de le faire souvent mais questions sentiments, j'ai un peu peur, je ne sais pas si tu comprends mais je crains de souffrir encore, tu connais ça les espoirs, les serments d'amour et tout ce qui s'ensuit qui débouchent sur les pires des déceptions, j'ai peur de me faire avoir, je ne sais même pas si je suis amoureux là…

-C'est pareil pour moi, le coupa son ami en lui serrant la main et en la portant contre son cœur, je comprends tu sais, je ne sais pas plus où j'en suis, j'ai été déçu moi aussi. Depuis l'échec de mon mariage je n'ai jamais été fichu de m'engager. Quelle désillusion ça a été, tu ne peux pas savoir !

-A cause de ta femme ? S'enquit le scientifique avec curiosité.

-De nous deux pour être honnête. C'était une sacré garce. Nous habitions sur le lieu de mon travail comme beaucoup de militaires, c'était plus pratique.

-Et ?

-Elle a baisé la moitié de la base.

-Et toi ?

-Et bien je suppose que j'ai baisé l'autre moitié, ajouta John Sheppard avec un sourire amer.

Rodney se contenta de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre homme qui porta la main qu'il n'avait pas lâché à ses lèvres.

-Dis-moi, racontes-moi pour toi ? Demanda à son tour le militaire.

-En fait il n'y a rien d'original non plus. Peut-être était-ce plus de ma faute, j'ai délaissé ma femme au profit de mon travail, je couchais aussi avec un des chercheurs, ce qui n'a pas aidé à résoudre nos problèmes, tu imagines les terribles scènes de ménages s'en sont ensuivies. Et puis nous n'avions pas les mêmes centres intérêts, on était sacrément différents. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux affronter un wraith en furie que mon ex-femme, elle a un de ces caractères !

-Vous aviez au moins ça en commun, le taquina John

-Pour être franc je crois que j'étais plus heureux à mon labo qu'avec elle, ça m'intéressait mieux. Elle était intelligente, ne t'y trompe pas mais je ne sais pas, ça ne collait pas et puis un jour elle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait. Pendant des mois quand nous vivions ensemble je pensais sans l'admettre devant elle que ce serait mieux si nous nous séparions et puis quand elle m'a mis devant le fait accompli, ça m'a fichu un sacré coup. Ensuite j'ai eu des aventures, des femmes, des hommes mais ce n'étaient jamais ça. Je m'emballais questions sentiments et ça finissait toujours par casser et…ça me brisait le cœur jusqu'au jour ou j'ai décidé que je ne me ferais plus avoir. Je ne crois plus à tout ça, l'amour, la fidélité, c'est peut-être pas mon truc.

-Finalement nous sommes pareils, conclut amèrement le militaire, ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne croyons plus à ça. Mais je suis bien là, je veux encore faire l'amour avec toi, souvent.

-Moi aussi, rétorqua le scientifique en frottant sa joue chaude sur l'épaule de son amant où refroidissait la sueur.

-Nous sommes intelligents…continua le militaire.

-Surtout moi !

-Alors pourquoi nous en priver ? Nous pouvons baiser tous les deux tant que nous le voulons et sans nous faire prendre...

-Sans nous jurer fidélité, sans serments inutiles, lança Rodney.

-En restant libres de faire ce qui nous plait. Pas de contraintes, donc pas de scènes affreuses et douloureuses.

-Pas de promesses, pas d'engagements !

-On couche avec qui on veut et sans reproche de la part de l'autre, renchérit le militaire.

-Oui, de la baise et du bon-sens, c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut, sourit Rodney avec bonheur, voilà qui est très raisonnable.

-Yep, baise et raison, voilà deux mots qui vont bien ensemble ! s'écria le militaire emporté par son élan. Hé, tu vas où ?

Rodney sortit du lit et se mit à farfouiller en bas d'un meuble. Il poussa un cri triomphal et brandit une bouteille d'alcool athosien. Au passage il ramassa la barre de Toblerone qui avait précédemment effectué un vol plané au travers de la pièce.

-On va trinquer à ça, annonça t-il en se glissant de nouveau dans le lit. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Ouah, c'est fort dis donc ! Il tendit la bouteille à John.

-Rodney, je t'adore, gémit le militaire avec contentement tout en buvant à la suite de son amant.

-A nos accords ! s'écria t-il en levant la bouteille.

-A nos accords ! renchérit le scientifique enthousiaste en mordant dans la barre de chocolat.

John l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Alcool et chocolat. Décidément Rodney avait bon goût. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon.

_A suivre_… 


	6. 6  Premières questions

N.C 17

6) Premières questions

-Ca t'as fait quelque chose ?

-Hein ? de quoi tu parles là ? s'enquit Rodney McKay en s'étirant. Ses yeux firent le tour de la hutte plongée dans une semi-obscurité puis se posèrent sur ceux de son amant essayant de déchiffrer leur expression dans la pénombre.

-Quand tu as embrassé Carson Beckett, ça t'as fait quel effet ?

-Tout d'abord ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé, c'est Cadman, cette petite peste, tu le sais parfaitement. Elle m'a bien ridiculisée celle-là. Quoique je comprends un peu, elle pensait que c'était la fin, répondit le scientifique. Il se serra contre son amant et remonta la couverture sur eux. Brrr, fait pas chaud ! Et puis d'ailleurs c'est quoi ces questions au réveil ?

-Rien, c'est pour savoir, juste comme ça, par curiosité, répliqua John Sheppard, ça m'intriguait, voilà tout.

-Ben il n'y a rien à dire, juste que je suis content d'être enfin débarrassé de cette…sangsue. Je crois bien que j'ai vécu là les heures les plus horribles de ma vie. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que d'être parasité par une autre conscience, et puis il n'y a pas que ça, le jogging avant de dormir et cette horrible soirée avec Katie. J'en reviens pas, tu te rends compte que cet espèce de monstre avait invité Beckett. Ca a été la soirée la plus humiliante de mon existence!

-Shhhh, je crois que j'ai un moyen pour t'aider à oublier.

John Sheppard fit glisser la couverture exposant le corps pale. Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à s'infiltrer par les interstices et à présent il pouvait distinguer les courbes de son compagnon. Il resta là un moment à le contempler.

-Que se passe t-il ? questionna le scientifique soudain inquiet, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non, le rassura le militaire avec un petit sourire, c'est seulement que je me demande par quel bout je vais commencer. Mmm, ça m'a l'air appétissant tout ça!

-Et bien tu es en forme toi !

-Faut dire que ça m'a manqué ces quelques jours, quand tu cohabitais avec Cadman, avoua John en déposant une série de baisers le long d'une cuisse. Il remonta jusqu'à l'aine, provoquant des frissons de plaisir chez son partenaire.

-Tu n'as trouvé personne pour…

-Rodney ! s'écria le militaire choqué, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je suis en train de te faire l'amour là si tu ne l'as pas remarqué…

-Hum, désolé, se reprit le canadien contrit, laisse-moi me rattraper, continua t-il en attrapant son amant par le cou et l'attirant sur lui. Il sentit des lèvres pleines se poser sur les siennes qu'il entrouvrit afin de mieux l'accueillir.

John rompit le baiser et sa bouche descendit pour prendre possession de l'homme frémissant sous lui. Ses mains partirent une fois de plus à la découverte de ce corps qu'il commençait à bien connaître et dont il ne se lassait pas.

Les occasions de se retrouver afin de satisfaire leurs désirs n'étaient pas si nombreuses, alors que ce soit sur Atlantis ou pendant les missions comme maintenant, ils saisissaient toutes les opportunités. Ils inventaient diverses bonnes raisons d'explorer la cité et finissaient par faire l'amour dans des endroits déserts où ils ne risquaient pas de se faire surprendre. Parfois même sous prétexte de parties d'échecs où de visionner un film ils s'envoyaient en l'air dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ils avaient pris quelques risques qui avaient pimenté leur ébats : une nuit dans les laboratoires silencieux, sur une table rapidement débarrassée de son contenu, dans un jumper qui avait besoin de réparations, sur un balcon désert face à un coucher de soleil spectaculaire et même après un briefing dans le transporteur. Rodney s'était glissé à genoux et avait défait la braguette de son amant en un tour de main. Puis il avait pris le sexe déjà dur de John entre ses lèvres et avait envoyé son partenaire au septième ciel. Quand John était sorti il avait les jambes tremblantes et avait dû s'adosser à un mur pendant quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de Rodney !

John aimait faire l'amour avec le scientifique. Il aimait la façon dont ils répondaient l'un à l'autre, cette dynamique qui faisait de lui le dominant dans leurs rapports. C'était exactement ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Ils étaient complémentaires. Parfois le militaire se disait que finalement il n'avait jamais eu de rapport plus harmonieux avec un partenaire.

Rodney haletait et gémissait sous lui, son corps ondulait au rythme de son désir. John l'apaisa en posant sa main sur la large poitrine. Le scientifique frémit et se calma un peu, dans l'expectative. John l'observa. Il avait les joues rouges et ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir. Les lèvres roses laissaient échapper un souffle chaud et saccadé. Il était adorable ainsi, abandonné, vulnérable, n'attendant que le plaisir de son amant.

Le militaire frotta sa joue sur le sexe dressé, puis glissa le gland sur ses lèvres, en appréciant la douceur soyeuse. Un soubresaut lui apprit que Rodney avait été sensible à sa caresse. Il sourit, le scientifique était un partenaire réceptif et sensuel, son corps réagissait au moindre toucher, au plus léger baiser.

-Tourne toi, mets-toi sur le ventre, commanda t-il.

Rodney obéit et se retourna. Ses mains agrippèrent le sac de couchage qu'ils avaient utilisé en guise de drap.

Il frémit d'impatience.

Mais John avait manifestement envie de prendre son temps ce matin parce qu'il commença par grignoter le lobe de ses oreilles pour descendre poser des petits baisers à la base de sa nuque. Des frissons le parcoururent de la tête au pieds. Il se tortilla sous le corps couché sur lui.

-Patience Rodney, laisse-toi faire, souffla une voix chaude à son oreille.

Il tenta de faire ce qui lui était demandé et de se détendre, goûtant le contact des grandes mains qui massaient son dos, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau, qui descendaient sur ses fesses, les empoignaient, les séparaient et cette langue qui lui prodiguait la caresse la plus intime qu'il eut jamais reçu.

Il cria, incapable de se contenir. Son cerveau était réduit à une masse confuse et il n'avait plus consciente que de son corps envahi par le plaisir.

Puis cela cessa et il laissa échapper un grondement de frustration vite balayé quand il reconnut le froissement de l'inévitable condom lubrifié extirpé de son étui. Ce petit bruit ne manquait jamais de l'exciter encore plus. Cela voulait dire que le moment était proche où il allait sentir John en lui.

Deux mains fermes lui soulevèrent les hanches et il se trouva d'un coup exposé, la tête reposée sur le dos de ses mains, offert. Il sentit le sexe dur de son amant le pénétrer en même temps qu'il percevait ses gémissements de plaisir. John ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à qu'il soit profondément entré en lui. Puis il se retira presque entièrement et le pénétra à nouveau puis recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à trouver le bon angle, percutant la prostate tout en se saisissant du pénis qui fuyait déjà contre le ventre de Rodney. Le scientifique sentit le plaisir affluer et l'envahir dans un fulgurant orgasme tandis qu'il entendait les cris de son amant qui arrivait lui aussi à la jouissance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir se bouger, gémit le scientifique, incapable de se décoller des bras chauds qui l'entouraient. Teyla et Ronon vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

-A mon avis ils doivent bien s'en douter, répliqua le militaire avec un petit rire. Crois moi ils n'ont pas les yeux derrière la tête ni l'un ni l'autre !

-Ouais, imagine que les indigènes nous trouvent comme ça, on leur dira quoi hein ?

-Ben qu'on est mariés, voilà.

Rodney se redressa d'un coup et contempla son amant avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Je plaisante Rodney, cool ! Encore cinq minutes et on y va.

Le militaire entoura la poitrine de son amant et joua machinalement avec les tétons qui durcirent sous la caresse.

-C'est vrai que ça ne t'as rien fait ? questionna t-il soudainement.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben de ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure, tu sais, Carson Beckett, quand tu l'as embrassé, enfin Cadman, je veux dire….

-Mais enfin, je t'ai déjà répondu, répliqua le scientifique étonné. Non, ça ne m'a rien fait là. Tu es content maintenant ?

-Tu as déjà…avec Carson Beckett ?

-John, je te signale au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué que Carson est mon médecin.

-Et alors ?

-Alors il existe un code de déontologie qui fait qu'un médecin ne peut pas voir de relations amoureuses avec son patient, tu le sais non ?

-Ca veut dire que sinon tu le ferais avec Beckett, s'il n'était pas ton médecin ?

-John, répliqua Rodney qui commençait à sentir poindre l'agacement, Carson est mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

-Mmouais…

Rodney se retourna et fit face à son amant.

-C'est quoi cette inquisition ? Demanda t-il avec exaspération. On avait un accord non ?

-Ca marche toujours, le rassura John en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. T'es drôlement mignon quand tu es fâché, continua t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger. Tu as une petite ride entre les yeux, ton nez se retrousse, ta bouche se pince et tes mains bougent sans arrêt.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si ! s'écria son amant en lui chatouillant les poils de la poitrine, et tes oreilles deviennent toutes rouges !

Rodney se mit à rire et se laissa de nouveau glisser dans les bras chauds qui l'enserrèrent, essayant de profiter le plus possible du moment présent. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pris à John. Peut-être ce dernier cherchait-il à le taquiner ? C'était bien possible, le militaire adorait ça. C'était même devenu un passe temps chez lui.

N'empêche qu'ils avaient respecté leur pacte . Il n'y avait pas eu de serment échangé ni de déclarations d'amour passionnées ni de promesses de fidélité. Rodney n'avait rien demandé à John et c'était réciproque, enfin, jusqu'à présent.

D'ailleurs les quelques fois où il s'était posé des questions cela l'avait troublé, il s'était senti mal à l'aise et en avait conclu qu'il préférait ne rien savoir.

_A suivre…_


	7. 7 Sur le balcon

_Episode 2-05 Les condamnés_

7- Sur le balcon

Les jours passèrent. Certains bons, d'autres carrément flippants. Ils découvrirent une planète, Olésia où les habitants, gouvernés par un magistrat avaient réglé leurs problèmes avec les Wraith en leur fournissant eux même de la chair fraiche, en l'occurrence leurs prisonniers. Et bien entendu il y eut un retour de manivelle et le magistrat et son peuple servirent eux-mêmes de plat principal à l'ennemi.

Rodney McKay, accoudé à la rambarde du grand balcon qui jouxtait la salle de la Porte contemplait le fantastique coucher de soleil qui flamboyait à l'horizon. Il avait été heureux de retrouver son laboratoire ce matin et ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Il n'avait même pas fait une pause pour déjeuner. Après la crasse et la folie d'Olésia, Atlantis lui semblait le paradis. Il passa la langue sur ses dents. Merde, il avait bien failli en perdre une sur cette fichue planète ! Mais en fait ce n'était qu'un petit éclat d'émail qui avait sauté et Carson Beckett lui avait réparé rapidement avec un peu de résine. Quand même ça lui faisait bizarre. Il lui faudrait le temps de s'habituer. Foutue planète, foutu magistrat ! Il se demanda brièvement ce qu' il était advenu de Marin, la femme qui avait tenté de les aider. Bien entendu il avait surpris le regard de Sheppard sur le postérieur de la jeune femme. Personne n'allait le changer celui-là ! Il resterait toujours le même. Il ressentit une petite pointe d'agacement et s'en voulut aussitôt. Dans leur relation il n'y avait pas de place pour ce genre de pensée. Ils avaient convenu tous les deux qu'ils étaient libres d'avoir des rapports avec d'autres personnes.

Rodney passa la main sur le métal frais et poussa un soupir. Il était tout de même devenu accro au colonel, il devait bien se l'avouer. Ce qu'il vivait avec lui était... fantastique, intense. Oui, intense était le mot. Tout en observant le clapotis des vagues au dessous de lui il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie que cela cesse. Il voulait...il voulait...Il fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il vraiment ?

Agacé, il se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Il était fatigué, voilà tout. Cette fichue mission avait été vraiment éprouvante. Il songea qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et que demain son vague à l'âme aurait disparu. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à attendre de leur relation que de bonnes parties de baise. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Et d'ailleurs est-ce qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'options ? Il fallait rester lucide et surtout prudent...John avait son travail ici. Le moindre soupçon et ce serait un aller simple pour la Terre et de cela il n'était pas question.

Rodney se rendit compte que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était de perdre John Sheppard. Oui, il était vraiment accro, mais il se dit que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était amoureux. C'était physique, un point c'est tout.

Il passa un doigt sur la minuscule prothèse en résine sur le coté de sa molaire. Merde ! Foutue mission, foutue planète et foutu Torrel ! Il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand le prisonnier avait menacé d'exécuter un de ses compagnons s'il ne réparait pas le Jumper. Un de ces jours il allait faire une crise cardiaque et...

-Ta dent te fait mal ?

Il fit un bond. Nom de dieu, il allait vraiment la faire cette foutue crise cardiaque!

-Ça ne va pas d'accoster les gens comme ça par derrière ! Brailla t-il furieux.

-Tu ne t'en plains pas d'habitude, rétorqua John Sheppard avec un petit sourire lubrique.

-Ha, ha, ha. Très élégant. Quand on t'entend on se rend compte tout de suite que le romantisme n'est pas mort. Tu es si délicat, si fleur bleue, si...

-Tu voudrais que je sois romantique avec toi ? Le coupa Sheppard d'un ton soudain sérieux.

Rodney rougit violemment tout en bénissant la semi-pénombre.

-Non, bien sûr que non, que vas-tu chercher là. Les choses sont très bien comme elles sont.

-Tu crois ?

Le scientifique pianota nerveusement la rambarde du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

-Tu es nerveux, je le vois bien, répliqua le colonel gravement. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. C'est cette mission ? C'est moche ce qui s'est passé. Au moins certains ont pu s'en tirer, c'est déjà ça.

-Ouais. Rodney marqua une pause et reprit d'un ton songeur. Je pensais à cette femme, tu sais, Marin, tu crois qu'elle...

Il déglutit, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Le militaire hésita un moment.

-Oui, Rodney, je crois que... N'y pense plus, nous n'y pouvons plus rien, nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu.

Le scientifique regarda de nouveau l'horizon. Le soleil s'était couché maintenant et il ne restait plus qu'une lueur rouge et violette qui reflétait au loin sur l'océan.

-C'est drôle, parfois j'ai du mal à te comprendre. Tu reluquais son cul et sa disparition te laisse de marbre.

Il sentit John se raidir derrière lui.

-Je suis militaire, Rodney. J'en ai vu d'autres et à force j'ai appris à me protéger. Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire de cul ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, je disais ça comme ça. Tu as raison, ce doit être cette fichue mission. Ces prisonniers sur leur île et ce type, le magistrat... J'ai encore la chair de poule rien qu'en pensant à lui. Tu imagines le nombres de personnes qu'il a dû livrer aux Wraith ?

-Rodney, n'y pense plus, ça ne sert à rien et tu te fais du mal. Et pour ce qui est de cette fille, Marin, bon, c'est vrai, j'ai un peu regardé son cul, c'était machinal.

Rodney eut un petit rire.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein?

-Tu es jaloux ? Le taquina John en l'enlaçant.

Rodney se dégagea brusquement.

-Tu es fou, pas ici. Et si quelqu'un venait ? Et non, je ne suis pas jaloux, pas plus que toi avec Carson l'autre jour, quand tu m'as questionné à son sujet. Tu voulais savoir ce que ça m'avait fait quand je l'avais embrassé, ou bien plutôt quand Cadman l'a embrassé. Tu as même voulu savoir si j'avais couché avec lui ! Alors c'est qui de nous deux le jaloux, hein ?

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit une main de fer se refermer sur son bras et se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le mur. Le colonel passa un genou entre ses cuisses jusqu'à frotter son aine tout en forçant sa bouche. Il maintint d'une poigne solide les poignets du scientifique au-dessus de sa tête, collés contre la paroi. Rodney gémit et s'ouvrit à lui. La langue de l'autre homme prit possession de sa bouche avec férocité. Tout en l'embrassant, John passa sa main libre sous sa chemise et lui tordit légèrement un mamelon. Rodney poussa un petit cri de plaisir puis la main descendit plus bas et s'immisça dans son pantalon.

-T'es dingue, arrête, gémit-il alors que John venait de cesser le baiser, faute de souffle. Si quelqu'un vient on est foutus. Arrêêête !

La main du colonel se referma sur son érection. Rodney se dit qu'il allait tout bêtement éjaculer là, dans son pantalon. Il n'y avait pas intérêt qu'il croise quelqu'un dans un couloir, ce serait le bouquet.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, souffla John, peut-être que je suis jaloux ?

Rodney pouvait apercevoir ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité. Il se mit à trembler légèrement.

-C'est vrai? Prononça t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Ça t'embêterait ?

-Je...je ne sais pas. On avait dit...

Rodney remarqua à la légère lueur qui filtrait de la porte fenêtre que le regard de John vacillait tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres comme s'il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit.

-Laisse tomber, déclara subitement le colonel en lui libérant les poignets et en retirant sa main libre du pantalon du scientifique, je te taquinais. Si on allait dans mes quartiers. On a mieux à faire qu'à discuter, non?

Rodney acquiesça, ne sachant plus très bien s'il était soulagé ou déçu. Son regard rencontra celui de l'autre homme et dans un geste impulsif il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. John se laissa aller et l'instant d'après ils échangeaient un baiser passionné. Puis le militaire se retira et nicha son nez dans le cou du scientifique qui passa doucement la main dans sa chevelure. John se dit que c'était peut-être leur premier moment de véritable tendresse. Il se sentait bien, là, au chaud. Il songea qu'il pourrait rester ici des heures à humer la chaleur, l'odeur de Rodney et...

-John, Rodney ? Chuck, vous m'avez bien dit qu'ils étaient dans le coin ?

Ils entendirent la voix d'Elisabeth et se figèrent. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et reprirent contenance en un clin d'œil. Rodney se dit qu'ils avaient acquis un solide entrainement pour ces choses-là. Les lubies de John les avaient plus d'une fois poussé à baiser dans des endroits plus ou moins risqués. Un soir, dans les laboratoires, ils étaient en pleine action, lui penché sur son bureau et John en train en train de le baiser comme un fou quand ils avaient entendu une des portes coulisser. Une minute plus tard, quand Zelenka avait franchi le seuil de la pièce où ils se trouvaient il les avaient surpris en train de jouer joyeusement à Tomb Raider tout en commentant la plastique avantageuse de Lara Croft.

La voix du jeune technicien se fit entendre, plus lointaine.

-Ils sont sur le grand balcon, madame.

Quand Elizabeth Weir fit irruption sur la terrasse, elle ne put réprimer un sourire en les entendant se chamailler, comme de coutume.

-Vous, les américains, vous êtes des barbares, clamait Rodney. Nous ça fait longtemps que nous l'avons banni et nous ne nous en portons pas plus mal !

-Elle n'existe plus dans plusieurs états, se défendit John, et d'ailleurs...

-Allons, messieurs, les coupa Elizabeth, amusée, que se passe t-il ?

-Il se passe que môssieur défend la peine de mort ! Répondit le scientifique en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en fusillant le militaire du regard.

-Mais...mais j'ai pas dit ça ! S'exclama le militaire outré. C'est Rodney qui ne veut même pas me laisser expliquer mon point de vue. J'ai juste dit...

Elisabeth secoua la tête en souriant. Des vrais gosses et de sacrées têtes de lard. Ils étaient si différents. Elle se demandait souvent par quel miracle ils arrivaient à s'entendre. C'était un vrai mystère.

-Bon, écoutez, reprit-elle, ne voulant à aucun prix entrer dans leur querelle, Chuck m'a dit que vous étiez là et je voulais juste en profiter pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit, continua t' elle en battant en retraite. Bonsoir messieurs.

-Bonsoir Elisabeth, lui répondirent-ils en chœur. Elle entendit John proposer à Rodney de voir un épisode de Star Treck dans ses quartiers et sourit de nouveau. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les deux!

Dix secondes plus tard les deux hommes échangeaient un nouveau baiser fiévreux sur le grand balcon. Rodney fut le premier à se dégager.

-Star Trek, hein ?

-Oui, répliqua John, je vais te faire voir des étoiles.

-Normal pour Capitaine Kirk.

-Tais-toi, Spock!

Le grognement de Rodney fut étouffé par un nouveau baiser. Puis les deux hommes quittèrent le balcon. Le colonel Sheppard échangea quelques mots avec les gardes de la Porte tandis que Rodney saluait Chuck.

Le jeune canadien les regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire. C'étaient de vrais potes ces deux là ! Il écouta leurs voix se perdre dans les corridors puis s'éteindre complètement.

À peine la porte des quartiers de Sheppard refermée ils étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une semaine plus tard un système solaire volait en éclat entrainant avec lui une explosion d'une autre sorte.

_À suivre..._


	8. 8 Conséquences

_Episode 2-06 Trinity_

8- Conséquences

_"Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, si tu essayes vraiment."_

Rodney McKay regarda les portes du transporteur se refermer sur le colonel Sheppard avec un petit soupir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? John était-il sérieux ou bien le faisait-il marcher ? Pour une fois il avait un peu de peine à comprendre. John ne pouvait pas tout simplement ne plus avoir confiance en lui pour une simple erreur. Et d'ailleurs il s'était excusé auprès de tout le monde. Radek ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, Elisabeth avait accepté ses excuses après lui avoir mis une engueulade de première dont tout le monde avait pu profiter, s'il en jugeait par les petits sourires narquois des gardes quand il avait enfin réussi à sortir du bureau de la diplomate en furie. Cela avait dû faire le tour de la cité. Il avait même envoyé un petit mail au colonel Caldwell pour le remercier de son intervention. En fait, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire, le commandant du Dédale leur avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Mais John ? Il fronça les sourcils. Bon, il boudait un peu, c'était un brin normal mais ça lui passerait. Rodney haussa les épaules. Il ne donnait pas trois jours à John Sheppard pour venir frapper à sa porte. En attendant il avait du travail. Il remonta le col de sa veste et prit la direction du laboratoire.

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

John Sheppard plongea le nez dans son assiette et fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué Rodney qui venait d'entrer au mess. Il l'observa de biais prendre un plateau et le garnir de nourriture. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'ils étaient revenus sur Atlantis après l'échec du projet Arctarus mais il sentait encore la colère gronder dans son estomac. Putain, Rodney avait failli le tuer, _les tuer_. Il avait agi avec un égoïsme monstrueux et une incroyable inconscience et il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça! Il poignarda d'un coup de fourchette rageur un morceau de viande dans son assiette et chercha l'autre homme du regard. Merde ! Le scientifique se dirigeait vers sa table. Il piquait droit sur lui avec assurance, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme si lui, John, allait l'accueillir avec un grand sourire. Après ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne manquait pas de culot! C'était vraiment l'homme le plus arrogant et le plus présomptueux du monde! S'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le reçoive les bras ouverts il allait avoir une surprise !

-Je peux m'assoir?

John Sheppard serra les dents et regarda loin derrière l'autre homme.

-J'attends quelqu'un.

-C'est non alors ? Demanda Rodney en se dandinant un pied sur l'autre devant la petite table.

-Pour un esprit aussi brillant que le tien, tu as de la peine à comprendre, asséna le militaire.

Rodney rougit devant la rebuffade.

-Ecoute, John tu ne vas pas bouder pendant un mois. D'accord, j'ai fait une bêtise mais...

-Une bêtise ? Tu appelles ça une bêtise ? Un système solaire réduit en miette ? Moi j'appelle plutôt ça un fiasco, un énorme fiasco, le coupa le militaire d'un ton glacé. Et le mépris pour ma vie dont tu as fait preuve...Il se tut, écœuré. Fout-moi la paix, Rodney, j'ai pas envie de te voir pour l'instant.

Rodney rougit de plus belle et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait suivi leur échange. Il remarqua Katie Brown un peu plus loin qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il lui adressa un petit sourire crispé. Elle devait se demander ce qui se passait. Merde! Deux table plus loin Cadman avait l'air trop intéressée par les espèces de salsifis qui baignaient dans son assiette. C'était certain qu'elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Radek Zelenka était attablé un peu plus loin avec le major Lorne. Il regardait Rodney par dessus ses lunettes.

-John...

-Fous-moi la paix.

Le colonel se leva brusquement, saisit son plateau et le posa sur la tour métallique réservée à cette effet puis il quitta la salle à grandes enjambées sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Rodney, mortifié, songea qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un sacré crétin debout tout seul devant la table. En plus tout le monde devait avoir été témoin de la façon dont il venait de se faire jeter par Sheppard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cadman qui l'observait à la dérobée.

-Quoi ? Aboya t-il en direction de la jeune femme.

La militaire haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Dégouté Rodney regarda le contenu de son plateau. Il n'avait plus faim. Il secoua la tête et se débarrassa de la nourriture dans la poubelle la plus proche sous l'œil réprobateur du major Lorne.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Grommela t-il en traversant le mess. Tous des abrutis ces militaires!

Il prit la direction du laboratoire puis se ravisa. Pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de travailler. Il s'engagea sur un balcon surplombant la cité et se laissa glisser au sol. Il ressentait un pincement au cœur. John avait vraiment l'air très fâché contre lui. Sacrément en colère même. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que son amant, ex amant ? Se demanda t-il l'évitait. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que c'était fini entre eux ? À cette pensée il se mit à trembler et ressentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Merde, il ne voulait pas ça. Ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux était fantastique. John ne pouvait pas tirer un trait là-dessus comme ça, simplement parce que Rodney avait fait une erreur. D'accord, une énorme erreur mais une erreur quand même. Si tout avait bien fonctionné il aurait été porté aux nues mais manifestement on ne lui pardonnait pas son échec. Les gens murmuraient dans son dos, il le savait. Il savait bien aussi que certains le tenaient pour responsable de la mort de Collins. C'était lui qui l'avait envoyé à l'endroit ou se trouvait le générateur. Il s'en mordait encore les doigts. Pauvre Collins ! S'il avait su, s'il avait écouté Zelenka qui lui signalait les fluctuations de puissance, s'il avait réussi à couper le flux d'énergie à temps... Si...si...si...On pouvait en faire des choses avec des si ! Il eut un haut le cœur en se remémorant l'homme gisant au sol dans une posture étrange, à moitié calciné. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière et tout changer... Mais c'était impossible. Il allait voir John et ils en discuteraient comme deux adultes. Ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée de l'aborder comme cela au mess tout à l'heure. Ce soir il se rendrait dans les quartiers de l'autre homme et aurait une discussion franche avec lui. De toute façon il fallait qu'il sache où ils en étaient tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela dans l'expectative, ça faisait trop mal. Il respira un grand coup, se releva et reprit la direction des labos.

John Sheppard se laissa tomber sur le tapis de la salle d'entrainement. Ronon venait de lui mettre une fois de plus une sacrée dérouillée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit maso pour s'acharner ainsi. À chaque fois il quittait la salle le corps douloureux avec quelques ecchymoses par ci par là. Mais aujourd'hui la douleur était la bienvenue. Elle l'anesthésiait en quelque sorte. Il avait mal, et pas que physiquement. Rodney lui avait en quelque sorte porté un coup bien plus douloureux que Ronon. Il serra les dents. Putain, qu'il lui en voulait! Il lui avait fait confiance, il s'était laissé amadouer et le scientifique avait profité de sa faiblesse à son égard pour...

Il se releva d'un bond et se rua de nouveau sur le Satédien. Ronon l'esquiva aisément et en profita pour lui mettre au passage un coup de pied à l'estomac. Le militaire s'affala au sol sans aucune grâce.

-Ça va, Sheppard ? Lui demanda l'autre homme tout en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir la forme aujourd'hui, vous manquez de concentration. Pas bon ça.

Le militaire hocha la tête et accepta la main tendue.

-Vous avez raison, je crois que je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui, répondit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Désolé, je vous ai fait perdre votre temps.

-Pas de quoi, répliqua le Satédien en désignant Teyla qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. C'était juste un peu d'échauffement pour moi avant de passer à plus sérieux.

John grimaça et tituba jusqu'à la porte.

-Bonjour Colonel Sheppard, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda l'Athosienne avec amabilité.

-Il y a eu des jours meilleurs, grommela le militaire. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. Ne vous retenez pas, ajouta t-il en pointant un index vengeur en direction de Ronon, il est en pleine forme aujourd'hui.

Teyla émit un petit rire et s'effaça pour le laisser sortir.

-Bonne soirée Colonel, dit-elle avant de lancer un bâton à Ronon qui l'attrapa avec adresse. Reposez-vous bien.

Le militaire poussa un grognement et prit la direction de ses quartiers. Arrivé dans sa chambre il quitta ses vêtements trempés de sueur et les laissa choir au sol. Il était trop fatigué pour s'en occuper. Il passa dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche. Il fit couler l'eau et se concentra assez fort pour obtenir la température voulue grâce à son gène ATA. Atlantis lui obéit, comme d'habitude. Elle au moins ne l'avait jamais trahie, elle lui était toujours fidèle. Pas de coups fourrés, de bobards ou de mensonges. Il sentit la colère qu'il avait éprouvée en voyant Rodney si sûr de lui, si décontracté ce midi au mess remonter à la surface. Putain oui, il éprouvait de la rancune. Rodney s'était servi de lui et avait refuser de l'écouter quand il l'avait supplié de foutre le camp de cette fichue planète, quand Zelenka lui-même l'avait mis en garde... Il respira un bon coup et se força à se détendre. Le jet tiède coulait dans ses cheveux et ruisselait sur son corps. Il prit un peu de gel et ressentit un coup au cœur en se rendant compte que c'était celui que Rodney avait apporté dans sa salle de bain. Le scientifique ne voulait pas se laver avec un de ces gels douche fournis par l'armée. Il prétendait qu'ils étaient trop agressifs pour sa peau et s'en était fait fabriquer un spécial par les Athosiens. John commença à se délasser et ses pensées s'égarèrent tandis qu'il se savonnait. C'était vrai que la peau de Rodney était douce, et tendre. Il songea au corps pale et ferme de son amant, à ses mamelons toujours dressés, à ses fesses rondes et charnues...Sa main se referma sur son pénis en semi-érection et il s'amena à une pleine dureté. Les yeux mi-clos il commença à imprimer à son sexe de longs va et vient.

-Rodney...gémit-il malgré lui.

Le son de sa propre voix le sortit de sa torpeur. À l'image du corps tendre et chaud et tellement vivant de son amant se superposa la vision sinistre des décombres entourant la planète Doranda, l'arme qui tirait sans discontinuer, la fuite folle avec le Jumper et l'explosion de presque la totalité d'un système solaire. Sa main quitta son sexe pour attraper la petite fiole de gel et l'envoyer se fracasser avec force contre la paroi humide de la salle de bain.

_À suivre..._


	9. 9 Explosion

9- Explosion

L'explication que Rodney espérait n'eut pas lieu le jour même, ni le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. John l'évitait comme la peste. Il songea amèrement que le seul contact physique qu'il avait eu avec le militaire avait été une tape sur la tête lors de la mission où ils avaient découvert cette enfant Wraith, Ellia. John s'était retrouvé le bras en sang et quand il était arrivé à l'infirmerie, miracle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa blessure. Encore un des grands mystères de la galaxie de Pégase. Quoiqu'il en soit Carson avait relâché Sheppard en attendant les résultats des examens et Rodney allait en profiter pour avoir avec le militaire cet entretien trop longtemps différé.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du colonel Sheppard et respira un bon coup. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il hésita un instant et frappa. La porte coulissa immédiatement. Le militaire se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude défensive. Rodney fronça les sourcils. Le visage de son ex? amant n'était pas très avenant et il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de le voir. Merde ! John avait la rancune tenace, pas de doute. Mais ils allaient s'expliquer. Pour cela il devait garder son calme. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce, embarrassé, ne sachant pas trop bien par où commencer. Evidemment John n'allait rien faire pour l'aider.

-Ecoute, commença Rodney, il faut qu'on parle...

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a encore à se dire, le coupa John froidement. Je t'ai déjà demandé de me laisser tranquille.

-Il fallait que je te voie.

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie de te voir, répliqua le militaire méchamment.

Rodney serra les dents. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il déglutit et reprit.

-John, pardonne-moi. Ce que tu as dit l'autre jour au mess, ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas pris ta sécurité à la légère ni fait preuve de mépris pour ta vie. Tu es trop important pour moi.

-Ah bon? Le railla le militaire, il y a quelqu'un d'important pour le grand docteur McKay hormis lui-même ? C'est un sacré scoop, ça.

Rodney blêmit.

-John , tu sais très bien que tu comptes pour moi. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais retrouver ta confiance alors donne-moi une chance, je t'en prie.

-C'est pas pour aujourd'hui, répliqua vertement le militaire, il va me falloir du temps pour y arriver. Maintenant retourne à ton labo ou au diable mais fous-moi la paix.

Le sang de Rodney ne fit qu'un tour. Il rougit de colère. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire rabrouer ainsi. Le militaire le fixait avec...mépris ? Dédain? Il ne savait pas trop bien. Tout ce qu'il voyait était qu'il se heurtait à un mur. John se montrait intraitable.

-Mais tu commences à m'emmerder avec ta confiance ! hurla t-il. Je n'ai pas trahi ta foutue confiance! J'étais sûr de moi, il n'y avait rien de prémédité de ma part ! Mais pour qui tu te prends, espèce de crétin de militaire ! Tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde au mess.

-Tu m'as raconté des conneries pour me persuader d'y aller, ! Cria John à son tour. Je te revois à ma porte avec ton...comment tu l'appelles déjà ? Allez, fais-moi rire, Daghlian, c'est ça, le type qui a passé les trois dernières semaines de sa vie à essayer de comprendre son erreur. Tiens, à propos d'erreur, vous avez ça en commun tous les deux. Seulement la tienne elle peut se mesurer à l'échelle cosmique. Putain, les trois quart d'un système solaire, t'es fort McKay !

Rodney rougit violemment.

-OK, j'ai foiré. Mais bien sûr quand c'est moi, on ne laisse rien passer, hein? Quand Carson a aidé cette Perna pour mettre au point le sérum qui a tué les trois quart de la population sur Hoff, personne n'a tiqué, hein?

-T'es pas juste, là! rétorqua le militaire. Carson ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe comme ça.

-Mais moi non plus, merde ! Hurla de plus belle le scientifique. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire? J'ai fait une énorme erreur mais je ne suis pas le seul!

-Arrête de crier ! hurla le militaire à son tour.

-Et quand tu as réveillé les Wraith, hein ? Les conséquences se chiffrent à combien de morts à ton avis ? Combien de planètes dévastées, d'être humains tués ? Des milliers ? Des millions ?

La seconde d'après il était plaqué la face la première violemment contre le mur. Son front heurta une petite saillie et il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler de son front le long de sa tempe. II n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il fut retourné avec brutalité. Cette fois-ci ce fut son dos qui frappa durement la paroi.

-Espèce de dingue ! Lâche-moi, cria t-il.

Il essaya de se dégager mais il était pressé contre le mur. Il sentit le genou du militaire s'insinuer avec rudesse entre ses jambes et remonter jusqu'à presser sans douceur son périnée. Dans la foulée le colonel attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment. Il était terrifié. Il rencontra le regard de l'autre homme et sa peur redoubla. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans la manière dont l'autre homme le regardait. Ses pupilles étaient étrangement dilatées. Son regard avait quelque chose de féroce, _d'animal_. Il pouvait y lire une espèce de rage qui lui fit froid dans le dos Merde ! Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Rodney était terrifié, sur le point de vomir son déjeuner. Il tremblait de peur mais n'osa pas crier. Il fallait qu'il retrouve se sang froid et se sorte de là. Il ferma les yeux trois secondes le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Quand il les rouvrit John avait les yeux rivés sur sa blessure. Il semblait fasciné.

-Sheppard, prononça t-il en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Mais en entendant les trémolos qui sortaient de sa bouche il comprit que c'était peine perdue. Le militaire accentua la pression. Rodney se demanda s'il allait hurler ou supplier. Lâche-moi, je t'en prie, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Rodney vit une lueur d'incertitude flotter dans le regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits et desserra son emprise des poignets du scientifique qui n'attendait que cette occasion. Il avait été à bonne école avec le militaire. Dès que ses mains furent libres il en profita pour repousser l'autre homme de toutes ses forces tout en lui envoyant un crochet de la main droite. L'effet de surprise joua pour lui. Le militaire perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assis au sol les jambes écartées, hébété. Rodney ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit précipitamment.

* * *

Le scientifique se dirigea tout d'abord vers ses quartiers mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul et puis, si John le suivait, c'est là qu'il irait tout d'abord le chercher. Il songea à aller trouver Elisabeth mais il ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il s'était disputé avec le colonel et que ce dernier s'était montré assez...brutal. Elle poserait inévitablement des questions et Rodney aurait été assez embarrassé pour lui fournir des réponses. Peut-être Carson? Il fallait voir. Il s'arrêta aux toilettes et examina sa blessure dans un miroir. Ça n'avait pas l'air trop mauvais. Il saisit une feuille de papier et la nettoya. C'était un peu enflé, il irait voir le médecin plus tard, on ne savait jamais. Il prit la direction de son laboratoire. Là il y avait du monde et il serait en sécurité. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il se sentait encore assez secoué et en entrant dans le labo il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air bien car Zelenka s'avança vers lui l'air soucieux.

-Ça va Rodney ? Lui demanda le tchèque d'un ton plein de sollicitude. Vous avez quelque chose, là au front. Vous vous êtes fait mal?

Le scientifique eut tout d'abord envie de le rembarrer vertement, selon son habitude, mais il se retint. Radek s'était montré chic avec lui à son retour de Doranda et ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur pour l'avoir accusé de jalousie professionnelle.

-C'est rien, je me suis juste cogné contre un pilier, expliqua Rodney en se frottant le front. Ça ira mieux dans un moment.

Zelenka le regarda étonné mais n'ajouta pas de commentaire. Rodney se réfugia derrière l'écran de son ordinateur et fit semblant de se concentrer sur quelques équations tout en réfléchissant. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'était que ça s'était mal passé. Il eut un petit rire à cette pensée. C'était un euphémisme !

-Putain de merde ! Lâcha t-il à voix basse.

Ce n'était pas perdu pour tout le monde, Kavanagh qui passait juste à ce moment là devant le bureau émit un _tss, tss_ scandalisé.

Rodney le foudroya du regard et retourna à ses pensées. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez John. Tout d'abord cette violence dont il avait fait preuve et puis...ses yeux. Vraiment bizarre. Il frissonna en y repensant. John était-il malade ? Où bien n'était-ce pas lui, Rodney qui, effrayé par la brutalité de l'autre homme avait imaginé cette espèce de férocité dans son regard ? Plus il y pensait, plus cela lui semblait plausible. Mais, et cette violence ? John lui avait fait très peur. Rodney n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses tourneraient comme ça. Il avait espéré pouvoir convaincre l'autre homme de renouer avec lui, retrouver l'ancien John, celui qu'il aimait. Enfin, qu'il aimait en tant qu'amant, bien sûr, rectifia t-il mentalement. Ou bien...et merde, il ne savait plus ! Il tenait à lui. Très fort. Très très fort, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il soupira et porta la main à son front. John n'avait pas été _lui-même_ tout à l'heure, c'était certain. Même s'il avait imaginé ses yeux bizarres, le comportement du militaire avait été absolument _anormal_, même dans le cas d'un dispute. En conclusion John n'allait peut-être pas bien. Il fallait qu'il s'en assure. Il songea tout d'abord à se faire accompagner d'un militaire mais encore une fois il faudrait répondre à des questions. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à qui que ce soit qu'il avait peur du Colonel Sheppard!

-Radek, j'ai oublié des papiers dans mes quartiers, je vais les chercher, annonça t-il.

Le tchèque lui lança de nouveau un regard curieux. Depuis quand le grand McKay se justifiait-il quand il quittait son propre laboratoire ?

-Euh oui, Rodney, répondit-il, à tout à l'heure.

Le scientifique se dirigea de nouveau vers le quartiers de John le cœur battant. Et si ce dernier se jetait sur lui à nouveau ? Rodney grimaça. Tout à l'heure il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour s'enfuir mais quand le colonel avait relâché la pression sur ses poignets on aurait dit qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Et s'il avait besoin d'aide ? Rodney tenait trop à lui pour l'abandonner comme ça.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du militaire et tendit l'oreille. Il se morigéna aussitôt. Les quartiers d'Atlantis bénéficiaient d'une excellente isolation. Une fois à l'intérieur on était complètement au calme. La porte coulissa et Rodney resta sur le seuil.

-John ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Pas un bruit. Inquiet il fit un pas prudent à l'intérieur. Il n'avait personne. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil à la petite salle de bain, elle était également vide. Il remarqua que l'uniforme du Colonel gisait au sol et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas habituel. Le militaire, comme tous ses semblables était assez soigneux et avait pour habitude de plier ses vêtements quand il les enlevait. Rodney en savait quelque chose!

Quand John n'était pas en uniforme il était généralement en tenue de sport. Etait-il allé se défouler, déverser son agressivité à la salle d'entrainement? C'était possible. Rodney fit demi-tour, plein d'espoir. Il hâta le pas, se sentant déjà disposé à _presque_ pardonner à John pour son comportement de tout à l'heure. Il devait y avoir une explication. De toute façon il était prêt à aider son amant si ce dernier en avait besoin. Oui, il tenait à John et John tenait à lui. Tous les deux vivaient depuis des mois quelque chose de fort, d'intense et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela.

Fort de cette conviction il ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle d'entrainement pour trouver son amant en train d'embrasser passionnément Teyla épinglée contre le mur.

_À suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

10- Devant le transporteur

-À l'équipage de l'Aurore !

John Sheppard, le visage grave joignit son verre à ceux de ses compagnons. L'équipage de l'Aurore n'existait plus. Il s'était sacrifié entrainant dans l'explosion la destruction de deux vaisseaux Wraith. Il reposa son verre et chercha une nouvelle fois le regard de Rodney mais ce dernier détourna les yeux, comme il le faisait depuis la fin de la mission. Même avant, rectifia mentalement John. Rodney ne cherchait plus son contact et l'évitait systématiquement depuis maintenant des semaines. En fait depuis cette confrontation dans sa chambre quand ils s'étaient lancé des horreurs au visage l'un de l'autre. Ensuite tout était brumeux dans l'esprit de John. Ellia, la jeune Wraith qui l'avait mordu lui avait transmis un virus et il avait commencé à muter. John frissonna en y repensant. Il avait passé de sales moments.

Rodney reposa son verre, salua Elisabeth et les autres puis quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. John se lança à sa poursuite. Il le retrouva qui patientait devant un transporteur.

-Hé, Rodney, attends, je voudrais te parler, dit-il en rejoignant l'autre homme qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la petite pièce.

Il vit les épaules de Rodney se contracter. Le scientifique sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis finit par se retourner pour lui faire face. John nota son air fermé et ses yeux froids.

-Tiens, tu veux me parler maintenant ? Répondit Rodney d'un ton rogue, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir? Tu me l'as assez dit, non? Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Ecoute, j'étais en colère après cette histoire sur Doranda. Tu peux saisir ça, non ? D'accord, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais il faut me comprendre. Je...je te fais confiance, Rodney, je te l'assure et...

-Ah oui ? Et bien ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit sur l'Aurore. Quand je t'ai demandé si tu me faisais confiance, tu m'as répondu non. Je me trompe peut-être?

John rougit.

-Je ne le pensais pas, je t'assure, j'ai dit ça comme ça, c'était une façon de parler. Et je voulais te dire...merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je sais que Caldwell voulait tirer sur le vaisseau et si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, je ne m'en serai pas sorti. Tu as été très courageux.

-Ah oui ? Rétorqua Rodney sur un ton indifférent, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Bon, d'ailleurs, à propos de travail, j'en ai qui m'attend, continua t-il en faisant un pas dans le transporteur.

-Rodney, attends ! Tu as bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

Le scientifique hésita quelques secondes puis sortit du transporteur et se planta devant le militaire.

-Colonel Sheppard, je me fous totalement de vos remerciements. Nous avons vécu quelque chose ensemble. Quelque chose en quoi je croyais mais maintenant c'est terminé. Vous avez été très explicite quand vous avez établi que vous ne vouliez plus rien avoir affaire avec moi et ce n'est même pas la peine d'avoir un cerveau comme le mien pour comprendre ça. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Contentons-nous de relations professionnelles, ce sera mieux pour tous les deux, croyez-moi.

-Rodney, comment peux-tu parler comme ça? Avec ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, je ne peux pas le croire.

-Ah oui, et bien c'est ainsi.

-Rodney, s'il te plait, nous étions amis, c'est fini ça aussi?

Le scientifique grimaça et l'espace d'une seconde John entrevit le Rodney qu'il connaissait, celui qui avait été son ami puis son amant. Mais le masque réapparut. Le regard du canadien se fit de nouveau glacé. Il entra dans le transporteur.

-Ah oui, cette amitié...prononça t-il d'un ton désinvolte. Et bien, _ça prendra du temps_ mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez tenter de la retrouver, _si vous essayez vraiment_.

Sur ce le scientifique referma la porte au nez de son ex-amant.

_À suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs, les anonymes et les autres qui m'ont laissé des reviews**

11-Rodney piégé

John Sheppard s'accouda à la balustrade du balcon de ses quartiers et contempla l'océan. Aujourd'hui il était calme, presque paisible. Exactement ce dont John avait besoin après les événements tumultueux de ces dernières semaines. Ils avaient tout d'abord cru retrouver Ford puis l'avaient de nouveau perdu. peut-être était-il mort ? Puis il s'était retrouvé piégé sur une planète où le temps passait plus vite, six mois pour lui alors que ce n'était que quelques heures pour les autres à l'extérieur. Il avait cru être coincé là-bas pour de bon avec cette fille, Teer qui n'avait qu'un seul but dans la vie : faire l'ascension. Il s'en était sorti une fois de plus grâce à Rodney.

Il soupira. Rodney qui lui battait froid depuis des semaines maintenant. Des semaines perdues aux yeux de John. Jamais, à aucun moment le scientifique n'avait laissé le militaire l'approcher, sauf pour des raisons professionnelles. John l'avait vu plusieurs fois avec Katie Brown alors qu'il croyait que Rodney ne la fréquentait plus. Le scientifique n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux. John qui l'observait souvent à la dérobée s'était aperçu qu'il avait maigri et que parfois il avait les yeux rouges. Rodney avait l'air triste. Manifestement il n'était pas plus heureux que lui. Et voilà que la veille au soir, alors qu'il suivait Rodney dans l'intention de l'aborder pour lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait il l'avait aperçu avec un jeune biologiste dans un couloir désert de la cité. Le jeune homme était à genoux devant le scientifique, le nez dans sa braguette et mettait une belle ardeur à donner du plaisir à son ainé. John les avait observé, fasciné par la vue pourtant familière de son ancien amant en train de jouir, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mis clos, les joues rosies. Il avait ressenti une sourde colère mêlée de jalousie lui tordre les intestins. Il avait serré les dents, les poings et fait appel à tout ce qui lui restait de sang-froid pour ne pas se jeter sur le couple et se mettre à cogner. Au lieu de cela il s'était précipité dans les quartiers de Ronon, l'avait tiré de sa chambre pour la salle d'entrainement. Le satédien avait semblé comprendre ce dont il avait besoin. Deux heures après, John Sheppard exténué et trempé de sueur déclarait forfait et se trainait dans son lit. Mais même dans l'était où il se trouvait il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à réfléchir, à analyser ses sentiments, à tenter d'être honnête avec lui-même et maintenant il se sentait l'esprit clair, lucide. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, prit une douche, enfila un Jean noir et un tee-shirt de la même couleur, contacta par radio Elisabeth pour lui dire qu'il prenait une journée de congé qu'elle lui accorda volontiers, il lui demanda également un service qu'elle lui accorda tout aussi volontiers même si au ton de sa voix il comprit qu'elle était assez intriguée mais elle fit preuve de discrétion et ne posa pas de questions puis il se dirigea d'un pas résolu en direction de la baie des Jumpers.

* * *

Rodney McKay se saisit d'une boite à outil en râlant. Putain, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, ils le prenaient pour qui, sur Atlantis ? Pour un _garagiste à Jumper_? Il y avait des choses tout de même plus pressantes que de jeter un coup d'œil aux avaries de Jumper 3. Il allaient bientôt lui demander de porter un bleu de travail si ça continuait. Il s'imagina dans une combinaison bleue à fermeture éclair sur le devant qui remontait jusqu'au col, pleine de cambouis, des grosses chaussures de sécurité aux pieds, un mégot aux lèvres, pataugeant au milieu de pièces détachées de Jumpers jonchant le sol dans un vieux garage mal éclairé et grogna. Bon, puisque c'était Elisabeth en personne qui lui avait demandé il ne pouvait guère refuser. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air d'y tenir.

Il franchit la porte du labo, cette porte où John s'était si souvent arrêté sur le seuil pour le regarder travailler ou pour patienter quand il venait le chercher pour diner ou le trainer au lit pour passer une nuit torride ou tout simplement une soirée à regarder des films en se pelotant un peu et en se câlinant beaucoup, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Son cour se serra et il chassa l'image du militaire de son esprit. Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui désormais. John, c'était du passé. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il se mentait à lui-même, il le savait mais il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Il avait rompu, un point c'est tout. Il avait mis un terme à une relation compliquée, tumultueuse. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de se ranger ? Il avait souvent pensé qu'il avait le devoir de transmettre ses gènes afin que l'humanité puisse en bénéficier. Bon, certains pouvaient penser que c'était assez présomptueux de sa part mais il était un génie, non? Enfin, pas un génie pour tout, rectifia t-il en pensée. Pas dans ses relations à autrui ni en amour. Là, il était plutôt un sous doué.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea en direction de la baie des Jumpers. Tout y était étrangement calme, même pour cette heure matinale. Il n'y avait personne. Il repéra Jumper 3 tout au fond du bâtiment. Il soupira, resserra sa poigne sur la boite à outil, traversa l'immense pièce et entra dans le vaisseau par l'arrière qui était resté grand ouvert. Il avait à peine fait trois pas à l'intérieur que la cloison se referma d'elle-même. Il émit un petit hoquet de surprise, posa sa boite au sol et se dirigea vers le coffret à cristaux dans l'intention d'examiner le mécanisme responsable de la défaillance et de le réenclencher. Il l'ouvrit et commença à tâtonner. Au même moment il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna brusquement.

-Bonjour, Rodney.

John Sheppard se tenait là, l'air grave et résolu.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna le scientifique surpris, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je veux te parler, Rodney.

Le scientifique se détourna et se remit à tâter les cristaux pour réinitialiser l'ouverture de la soute.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, il n'y a pas de panne, le renseigna le militaire.

-Alors comment...?

-J'ai le gène naturel, tu l'as déjà oublié ? Demanda Sheppard amusé par l'expression renfrognée de Rodney. Ce dernier avait toujours eu de mal à cacher sa jalousie face à ce fait. Il avait de la peine à accepter que ce don ait été octroyé à un militaire alors que lui en aurait tellement eu besoin.

-Laisse-moi sortir, ordonna le canadien d'un ton péremptoire.

-Quand nous aurons parlé, Rodney.

-Et si je refuse.

-Alors nous resterons là jusqu'à ce que tu te décides. J'ai fait fermer la baie des Jumpers pour toute la journée et même plus longtemps s'il le faut. J'ai apporté de l'eau et des provisions, ajouta-t-il en désignant quelques boites de MRE dans un coin jouxtant quelques bouteilles d'eau. Alors à toi de voir.

Rodney lui lança un regard noir.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Je crois que tu te trompes, nous ne nous sommes encore rien dit, le corrigea le militaire. Et nous allons prendre le temps qu'il faut pour le faire.

-Ah oui, et bien on va voir qui va craquer le premier. Je crois que je vais commencer par une petite sieste, déclara le scientifique en s'abattant lourdement tomber sur une couchette. Il se mit à bailler et s'installa face au mur, tournant le dos au militaire. Réveille-moi quand tu en auras marre, ajouta t-il en rabattant une couverture sur son corps.

John s'assit sur la couchette voisine et sourit.

_À suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de suivre cette histoire malgré le temps écoulé. **

_Donne-moi tes mains pour l'inquiétude  
Donne-moi tes mains dont j'ai tant rêvé  
Dont j'ai tant rêvé dans ma solitude  
Donne-moi tes mains que je sois sauvé_

_Lorsque je les prends à mon pauvre piège  
De paume et de peur de hâte et d'émoi  
Lorsque je les prends comme une eau de neige  
Qui fond de partout dans mes mains à moi_

_Sauras-tu jamais ce que les doigts pensent  
D'une proie entre eux un instant tenue  
Sauras-tu jamais ce que leur silence  
Un éclair aura connu d'inconnu_

_Donne-moi tes mains que mon cœur s'y forme  
S'y taise le monde au moins un moment  
Donne-moi tes mains que mon âme y dorme  
Que mon âme y dorme éternellement._

_(Aragon)_

12-Donne-moi tes mains

John Sheppard contempla pensivement la silhouette de Rodney McKay sous la couverture. Le physicien lui tournait le dos. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il en était ainsi. L'homme allongé ne dormait pas, John pouvait le dire en écoutant la respiration un peu irrégulière de son ami.

Tout ce temps aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, d'un coté comme de l'autre. John voulait prendre son temps et "user" l'autre homme. Rodney n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer, mais il était aussi très buté. L'intérieur du Jumper était si paisible qu'il appuya la tête contre la paroi du vaisseau , ferma les yeux et se laissa aller quelques minutes, savourant la quiétude et le silence des lieux. Il se sentait plutôt bien, là, à proximité de Rodney. Un bruit léger le tira de sa somnolence. Il ouvrit les paupières juste à temps pour apercevoir un petit mouvement de tête furtif sur la couchette voisine. C'était Rodney qui devait se demander ce qu'il fichait. Il sourit.

-Rodney ?

Pas de réponse. Mais il en fallait plus pour démonter John Sheppard.

-Rodneyyy! Je sais que tu ne dors pas ! Chantonna le militaire. Il consulta sa montre. Tu n'as pas faim toi ? Moi j'ai un petit creux. Il sortit une barre de Mars de sa poche et déchira l'emballage. Il discerna un léger mouvement du coté scientifique. Hum, c'est bon les Mars, je sais pas ce que tu en penses. J'aime bien les Nuts aussi à cause des noisettes mais les Mars ! Avec le caramel sous le chocolat qui fond dans la bouche, humm! Presque un orgasme alimentaire.

Il entendit avec plaisir un grognement émerger de la couchette.

-Tu m'auras pas avec la bouffe, Sheppard ! Gronda une voix sous la couverture.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de faire, je voulais seulement partager, répliqua le militaire vertueusement. Miammmm! T'en veux ?

Il y eut un petit moment d'hésitation puis Rodney se retourna et montra le bout de son nez.

-Fous-moi la paix !

-C'est comme tu veux. De toute façon comme je te l'ai indiqué un peu plus tôt nous devons parler.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir prisonnier ! Brailla le scientifique. Je le dirai à Elisabeth et je pourrai même porter plainte et...

-Oui, oui, répondit le militaire, tu pourras faire tout cela mais après...

Il faillit être pris au dépourvu. Rodney bondit de la couchette et lui sauta dessus. Putain, il avait acquis de sacrés réflexes depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué sur Atlantis, songea John en l'évitant au dernier moment. Il attrapa les bras de l'autre homme et le cloua sur le ventre sur sa propre couchette.

-Lâche-moi ! Cria Rodney en se débattant.

-Tiens, on dirait que ta sieste est terminée, remarqua John d'un ton ironique en appuyant plus fort sur les poignets. Alors, tu es prêt à discuter ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que nous avons encore à nous dire.

-Rodney, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, moi j'ai à te parler.

-Pas moi.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Rodney gigota, mal à l'aise, trop conscient du poids de l'autre homme sur son dos et du souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Lâche-moi, gémit-il doucement.

John relâcha la pression sur ses poignets.

-OK, je vais te lâcher mais plus de coup fourré, McKay, sinon...je serai obligé de t'attacher et tu serais complètement à ma merci. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est quelque chose que tu apprécies mais dans ces circonstances...

Il libéra son compagnon et se redressa. Rodney se releva sur ses pieds et lui lança un regard noir.

-Goujat! lui lança t-il rouge comme une tomate.

-Allons Rodney, fais pas ta mijaurée, j'adore ça moi aussi et tu le sais très bien. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes là.

_Du moins pas pour le moment,_ songea t-il, _parce que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi..._

-Qu'attends tu de moi ?

-Rodney, ça doit faire au moins dix fois que je te le dis, je voudrais que nous discutions de la situation, ça ne peut plus durer et tu le sais. Nous nous faisons du mal l'un à l'autre, c'est terrible. J'ai...j'ai l'impression d'être revenu aux premiers temps de mon divorce et ça je ne veux pas le revivre.

Le scientifique soupira. Il s'essuya le front et se rassit sur sa couchette.

-Passe-moi un Mars.

John s'assit en face de lui sur la couchette opposée, fouilla dans son sac à dos et en extirpa une barre chocolatée qu'il envoya à son compagnon qui l'attrapa au vol. Il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

-Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas résister, commenta-t-il en voyant l'autre homme mordre dedans à pleines dents.

-Che chuis hypoglichémique, tu chais bien, rétorqua Rodney la bouche pleine.

Sheppard lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau.

-Tiens, si tu as soif.

-Merchi.

Rodney termina sa barre et descendit la moitié de son eau. Il posa la bouteille à ses pieds.

-On peut parler maintenant, Rodney ?

-Bon, vas-y, lâcha le scientifique d'un ton résigné. Je suppose que si je veux sortir d'ici je suis bien obligé d'y passer.

Le militaire s'adossa à la paroi du Jumper. Maintenant qu'il pouvait parler il ne savait plus par où commencer. Pourtant il avait toute la nuit soigneusement réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait dire à cette tête de mule de canadien mais maintenant il avait l'impression que tout se brouillait de nouveau dans sa tête. Il regarda Rodney qui le fixait d'un œil interrogateur sans dire un mot. Curieusement le physicien ne lui fit pas de réflexion sur son silence alors qu'il aurait été bien en droit de le faire vu la façon dont il l'avait harcelé pour avoir cette discussion. Au contraire Rodney se pencha, ramassa la petite bouteille d'eau et la lui tendit. John la vida d'un trait. Il se sentit mieux.

-Merci Rodney. Voilà, je pense que nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire et puisqu'il faut commencer quelque part, pourquoi pas par là où tout a explosé, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Il vit le visage de l'autre homme se contracter.

-Doranda, murmura Rodney.

-Oui, Doranda. J'ai pensé que tu m'avais utilisé pour arriver à tes fins. Tu voulais tellement y aller que tu aurais écrasé n'importe qui pour ça. Tu n'as écouté personne, ni Elisabeth, ni Radek, ni tes collègues, ni moi. Tu étais tellement obnubilé par ce générateur d'énergie et ce foutu prix Nobel que tu étais comme...aveugle, sourd, insensible. Même quand ce pauvre Collins est mort, c'est terrible ce que je vais dire mais j'ai eu le sentiment que tu justifiais sa mort avec ton histoire à propos de Daghlian. Plus personne autour de toi ne comptait. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti. Et puis j'ai moi aussi fait une énorme erreur, j'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le pas sur la raison. J'aurai dû être plus ferme mais...c'était toi. Avec un autre cela ne se serait jamais passé comme ça. Et puis là-bas, sur Doranda, quand tu ne voulais pas lâcher...on a failli mourir tous les deux Rodney.

Le scientifique se saisit d'un petit cristal et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

-Tout d'abord je ne t'ai pas utilisé, j'y croyais dur comme fer, c'est tout. J'étais certain d'y arriver, tellement que cela a occulté mon jugement, c'est vrai et j'aurai dû t'écouter quand tu voulais quitter cette foutue planète et tu as failli mourir à cause de moi et...

-NOUS avons failli mourir, Rodney. Tous les deux, pas que moi.

-Oui, tous les deux...mais si cela avait marché, tu te rends compte des implications! C'aurait été fabuleux mais ça a échoué et j'ai fait exploser les trois quarts d'un système solaire et ce pauvre Collins qui est mort... Mais tu vois, ce que je trouve injuste c'est que moi, mon erreur je la paye cher et je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, quand on s'est engueulés, dans ta chambre. Carson, pour Hoff et toi quand tu as réveillé les Wraith, personne ne vous en a tenu rigueur mais moi...

John se mordit les lèvres, Rodney n'avait pas vraiment tort. Peut-être que cela tenait à sa personnalité. Il clamait si souvent qu'il était tellement génial et infaillible que personne ne l'avait raté sur ce coup là. Ils l'attendaient tous plus ou moins au tournant. À quelque part ils avaient tous été très contents de le voir rabattre son caquet.

-Tu as raison Rodney, admit-il, c'est injuste que toi tu ais eu ce traitement. Crois-moi, je le regrette.

-Et je ne me suis pas servi de toi.

John soupira.

-Tu es quand même pratiquement venu me supplier dans mes quartiers, tu m'as affirmé que tu y arriverais.

-Oui, et je me suis trompé, répondit le scientifique d'un ton las. Bien sûr moi je n'en ai pas le droit.

John grimaça. Là aussi Rodney avait raison. Il subissait sans arrêt une pression énorme et on ne lui donnait pas droit à l'erreur. Tout le monde attendait trop de lui mais...

-Tu as tout de même fait sacrément preuve d'arrogance, Rodney.

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas parfait, John, tu as sacrément fait preuve d'arrogance toi-même au transporteur avec cette histoire de confiance. "_Vous pouvez y arrivez, si vous essayez vraiment"_, c'était d'une...suffisance!

Le militaire rougit.

-C'est vrai que je me suis comporté comme un vrai connard à ce moment-là, je le reconnais et je te demande pardon pour ça mais je te fais confiance, Rodney. J'ai vraiment, absolument confiance en toi en tant que coéquipier, ami et ...amant.

Le canadien le regarda étonné.

-Ami et amant ?

-Depuis Doranda, et même avant je ne pense qu'à toi, je suis obnubilé par toi et...

-Je t'ai vu embrasser Teyla à la salle d'entrainement. Je venais te parler et je t'ai vu.

-J'étais sous l'influence de l'enzyme, Rodney, je n'étais plus moi-même et d'ailleurs je me suis excusé et elle ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur. Et toi ne me dis pas que tu faisais du tricot avec Katie et je t'ai vu hier soir avec ce biologiste dans le couloir...

-Et...

-Et ça m'a fait chier Rodney.

-On s'est pas juré fidélité.

-Je sais et je crois encore que nous avons eu raison mais je me sens partagé. Ecoute, je tiens à toi. Certains diraient "je t'aime", je peux le dire si tu veux. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, de faire l'amour avec toi, de passer mon temps avec toi. Quand tu n'es pas là tu me manques, en mission je te protège du mieux que je peux, j'ai peur pour toi, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et je me suis senti dans une rage noire quand je t'ai vu te faire sucer par ce type, hier, tu peux pas savoir ! Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens. Quand il s'agit d'exprimer mes sentiments ce n'est pas mon fort, j'ai de la peine à y arriver.

Rodney se leva et vint s'assoir à coté de lui. Il posa une main sur celle de l'autre homme.

-Je trouve que tu y arrives très bien, John. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué moi aussi. Katie ou ce type, peu importe, ils ne comptent pas ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous avons toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre depuis...il sourit, tu te souviens cet orage, la première fois ?

John lui sourit en retour.

-Et comment ! On était trempés et on s'en foutait. J'avais tellement envie de toi que ça me rendait dingue, avec le tonnerre qui répercutait contre les murs. Je crois que cela faisait longtemps que ça couvait entre nous.

-Oui, je le crois aussi et John... je n'ai pas peur de dire que je t'aime. Avant de te connaitre j'étais seul et j'étais persuadé que je ne trouverais jamais personne à aimer, ni qui m'aimerait en retour. Je n'y croyais plus. Pendant des mois j'ai essayé de me dire que je n'avais que des sentiments amicaux pour toi, que nous ne couchions ensemble et que je recherchais ta compagnie que pour le plaisir mais à quelque part je savais que je me mentais.

-Comment allons-nous faire ?

-Et bien, je crois que nous allons nous aimer. Très fort mais rester honnêtes. Ne nous faisons pas de promesses que nous ne serions pas certains de tenir. Ne nous jurons pas fidélité éternelle et tous ces trucs. Aujourd'hui je ne vois que toi, je ne désire que toi et je vois qu'il en est de même de ton coté mais on ne peut pas augurer de l'avenir. Peut-être y aura t-il quelques écarts mais j'espère que nous reviendrons toujours l'un vers l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Rodney, souffla John en l'enlaçant. Mon dieu, ce que tu m'as manqué!

-Alors embrasse-moi!

Le militaire ne l'envoya pas dire. Il écrasa les lèvres du scientifique avec passion. Rodney gémit et ouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de l'autre homme refaire connaissance avec la sienne. Leurs mains se redécouvrirent, s'empoignèrent, écartèrent les pans de tissus pour plus de contact avec la peau.

John se détacha.

-Enlève...enlève tes vêtements, je te veux nu, haleta t-il, tout de suite.

Rodney obéit. Aidé par John il ôta sa veste d'uniforme et fit passer son tee shirt par-dessus sa tête, puis il abaissa fébrilement son pantalon et...s'empêtra avec ses chaussures que dans sa hâte il avait oublié d'enlever. John rit.

-Laisse donc faire les pros, McKay, déclara t-il d'un ton lubrique en délaçant prestement les lacets. Il retira les chaussures et les chaussettes et fit glisser le pantalon avec le boxer. Et voilà! Claironna t-il. À nous deux Rodney !

Puis il se jeta sur le scientifique et pas un centimètre carré du corps de l'autre homme ne fut épargné. Il caressa, mordilla, suça, lécha la peau du bas en haut. Rodney se tortillait et gémissait sous le feu de l'autre homme.

-John! Supplia t-il, je t'en prie, j'ai envie de toi.

Le militaire se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre de l'autre homme.

-Moi aussi, souffla t-il en se penchant. Il captura de nouveau les lèvres de Rodney pour un baiser, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles et je veux te gouter complètement.

-Ça fait juste quelques semaines et si tu ne te déshabilles pas tout de suite je te jure que tu auras un mois complet de douches glacées et...

-Tu menaces un homme qui te tient à sa merci ? Pas bien ça, susurra John en mordillant un mamelon, j'ai bien envie de faire durer le plaisir pour t'apprendre et d'ailleurs, je compte bien prendre un maximum de douches avec toi à partir de maintenant.

-Moi de parlotte et plus d'action, gémit Rodney en poussant un petit cri de plaisir quand le militaire s'attaqua à l'autre mamelon. Il le tortura un moment puis se redressa. Il se mit debout dans la traverse et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Rodney geignit de convoitise en apercevant le membre épais et dressé se son amant.

-Jooohn!

-J'arrive, patience Rodney.

Le militaire se dit qu'il avait beau prêcher la patience à son amant il n'en menait pas large lui même. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir durer plus longtemps. Il avait tellement envie de lui que le fluide pré-éjaculatoire commençait déjà à fuir. Il embrassa encore une fois l'autre homme et le fit se retourner sur le ventre puis il s'installa entre ses jambes et contempla le large dos. Malgré son envie il prit tout de même le temps de le caresser de long en large. La peau était toujours aussi douce et la chair aussi ferme que dans son souvenir. Il fit courir ses lèvres le long de la colonne vertébrale et Rodney frissonna. John songea que le scientifique avait toujours aussi bon gout. Il se dit qu'il était devenu addict à cette saveur, cette odeur. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer. Il se lubrifia les doigts avec le fluide blanc.

Mais maintenant il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Rodney sentit les mains chaudes de son amant lui agripper les hanches, le faisant se redresser. Les doigts de John s'infiltrèrent hâtivement en lui et le préparèrent tout en massant sa prostate. Il sentit une premier vague de plaisir lui traverser le corps.

-Jooohn !

Les doigts disparurent laissant un vide rapidement comblé par le sexe de l'autre homme. Rodney accueillit la brulure familière avec un gémissement de plaisir quand John s'engaina complètement en lui. Puis ce dernier tira sur ses hanches et l'installa sur ses cuisses, l'empalant complètement sur lui. Rodney poussa un cri de plaisir. Les mains de John se baladèrent sur sa poitrine, descendirent sur son ventre et se refermèrent sur son sexe brulant.

L'instinct prit le pas, Rodney monta et descendit sur le membre tendu au rythme des va et vient de la main de John sur son propre membre.

-Rodney ! Gémit John le visage niché dans son cou, Rodney! Viens, jouis!

Le scientifique frémit et explosa en longs jets blancs. John le suivit quelque secondes plus tard dans l'orgasme.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un moment, haletant et en sueur. Les lèvres de John glissèrent sur la peau humide des larges épaules de son compagnon.

-Donne-moi tes mains, Rodney.

John Sheppard emprisonna les mains de son amant dans les siennes, puis il caressa chaque doigt, phalange après phalange, les ongles, le dos de la main, les poignets. Il fixait ces mains si solides, fermes et douces sur le dessus. Il promena le bout de ses doigts sur les petits cals à l'intérieur, résultats de manipulations diverses, et suivit lentement les lignes profondes de la paume. Rodney frémit sous la caresse et rejeta la tête, exposant son cou. Les lèvres de John rencontrèrent les plis humides et continuèrent jusqu'à la nuque. Il porta les mains de Rodney accompagné des siennes jusqu'au cœur du scientifique.

-Nous sommes ensemble, souffla t-il, nous sommes ensemble.

Rodney sourit.

**FIN**


End file.
